What lies within
by Roselynn
Summary: You will never be alone...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! (whoever you are).If you are reading this, then good for you. If you just clicked it accidentally, then you better read it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dinosaur King.

* * *

**

* * *

A seven-year old girl with silver hair and blue eyes looked horrified at the person in front of her. The person smiled in an attempt to convince the young girl that everything was going to be alright. It didn't work.

Both girls' parents were killed, and they have been going from orphanages to foster families though no one of them wanted anything to do with them. If they did, it would be to harass them, to torture them. Both of them were tired of it all, so they ran away. When they tried to escape, those who caused their misery went after them. As soon as they found them, they caught them and hit them. The older sister defended her sibling by taking most of her sister's hits, and she managed to survive. But the next shot was so much worse than any of the others. The woman managed to grab the little girl by the neck and the man was in front of his companion. Determined to protect her sister, the older girl lunged at the man as fast as her tired legs could go. Just as she was a foot away, the man took out a pocket knife and stabbed her in the most vital part possible. Her heart. The girl dropped to her knees and fell to the ground. Seeing that her husband had probably killed the person, the woman dropped the younger girl, who was coughing from lack of air. The couple ran away, leaving a young girl beside and dying young woman.

"Luna, don't be afraid. Don't cry." Lily said to her younger sister. It started to rain. Luna looked at her sister. Wrapped around her sister's chest was a piece of cloth that was used to somehow stop the bleeding.

"Sis, just hold on. I'll get some help." Luna said, tears pouring down her cheeks. She was about to stand up, but her sister took her hand.

"Don't it's fine." She said. Luna shook her head wildly.

"No, it isn't! Sis, please, don't give up." Luna said. Lily smiled.

"I can see mom and dad. They're waiting for me. They've come to get me." She said, her voice getting softer and softer. Luna felt like she couldn't breathe. What was she going to do? She didn't know what to do.

"Luna, I want you to promise me something." Lily said taking Luna's hand weekly. Luna burst into tears.

"Anything!"

"I want you to never forget that you're never alone because We're always with you. Mama, Papa, and I are always watching over you. In here" Lily said, weekly lifting her hand to Luna's heart. Luna nodded, crying.

"I promise." Lily smiled, her eye lids getting heavier. Luna's eyes widened.

"Goodbye" That was her last word. With that, Lily's eyes closed for good. The hand that was put to Luna's chest dropped.

Luna couldn't believe what was happening. She shook her sister, but Lily didn't move, and she was no longer breathing. Her heartbeat was gone, and although it was hard to think, the person that was once known as Lily was gone as well.

Luna didn't say anything. Tears streamed down her face as she half dragged and half carried her sister to a place that was special to both sisters. On the way, Luna found some things. She found a flower and an old blanket.

After a while, Luna finally got to a cliff side. That place had so many memories for her. It was the place where she and her family looked at the stars together and talked about everything and anything. It was their special place.

When it was finally dawn, Luna kissed Lily's cheek, put a Lily on her chest, and put her hands on her chest. Then, she wrapped the blanket around her, and hugged her one last time. After that, she threw Lily's body off the side of the cliff and into the ocean. As soon as her sister was out of sight, Luna carved Lily's name below her parents' on a tree near the cliff side. When she was done with that, Luna lay on the grass and cried herself to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna woke up at dusk. She shot up from her makeshift bed. Getting up frantically, she looked at the carvings on the tree. She saw the name 'Lily' and dropped to her knees. It wasn't a dream. Everything that happened was true. Luna put her hands to her eyes, as tears started to fall from them. It was at this time, when the sun was setting, the moon was showing, and the first star was shining that Luna always felt happy, but not today.

Luna looked up at the stars and made a wish. Just as she did, the first star started to fall. Wait, why did it look like it was coming at her? Luna's eyes widened, but she did not move. She just stayed still and covered herself. Surprisingly, the star or meteor didn't hit her. It crashed just a few feet in front of her. She inspected it for a moment, then it opened. Inside, Luna saw something that looked like a stone and cards. She didn't know what, but something told her to pick the objects up.

She inspected the stone. It was smooth and a pale silver color. I had big diamond like star on it, and inside the star was something that seemed to look like an eclipse. You could tell because it was a circle that was split into two. One side was or seemed shaded. After she was done with the stone, she decided to fiddle with the cards. She decided to put the side of the card on the top of the stone. When she did that, it glowed white and started to form something. When Luna could finally make out what was happening, the white light turned into something that resembled a bird. It almost seemed like a…dinosaur?!

The little winged Pteranodon looked at the human in front of her. It began to back away. Luna, realizing that it reminded her of herself, smiled and got a fruit from the tree behind her. The little bird creature slowly went to the girl and started eating the fruit from Luna's hand. **(A/n: Cool! A herbivore Pteranodon. Don't be fooled, Pteranodons mostly eat fish, but I wanted it to be unique.)** While the small dinosaur was eating, Luna noticed the crest on its head was different. It almost looked like a certain flower. It looked like a Lily. When the Pteranodon finished, it looked at the human. Sensing that she was friendly, the Pteranodon chirped (A/n: Not sure if they chirped.) and settled on Luna's head. Something told Luna that she was going to keep her promise to Lily.

"You'll never be alone."

* * *

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Or Bad? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again people! If you're reading this, thanks for clicking on it. Anyway, here's the second chapter.**

**I don't own dinosaur king. If I did, this would be watched, not read.**

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"MAX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?" Rex shouted as he was chased around the room.

Apparently, Max wanted to do something stupid that day. When he meant stupid, he meant "borrowing" one of Reece's _experimental _formulas, pouring it over himself, putting Chomp on his head, wearing five pairs of really dark sunglasses, putting on earplugs, grabbing his mom's expensive cooking utensils, juggling everything he had in his hands, and getting on an over-sized beach ball. That formula must have been confusion spray.

Unfortunately for Rex, he walked into the room at the same time Max lost control of the ball. Now, poor Rex was running for his life around a room that was ironically called 'the living room'.

"Max! Stop the ball!" Rex shouted as the thought of being flattened by rubber ball came to his mind. Too bad Zoe had to walk in at the wrong time. She was just dropping off Ace for Rex. The Carnotaurus was feeling a bit uneasy since Rex had to give him a bath.

"Hey Rex, I've got Ace. He's-What the heck?!!?!?" Zoe said, stepping inside the room, and closing the door. Rex started running towards her with Max closely behind him. **(A/n: Wait a minute, how does Max even know where he's going?) **At this point, the two teammates tried going into different directions. Too bad doing that just made it worse. They did manage to get away from Max's path, but then, the objects that _were _in Max's way were recoiling onto Zoe and Rex.

This is going to take a while…

* * *

Meanwhile…

The doorbell rang. Aki Taylor looked up from the magazine she was reading.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself, getting up. "Coming!"

She headed her way to the door. When she opened the door, she saw a girl about the same age as her son and his friends were. The girl was wearing a plain white long-sleeved cheongsam blouse with a black thread outline for the collar, a black above the knee skirt, and white ankle heeled boots. Her eyes were a peculiar shade of blue, azure to be exact, and her hair, it was silver, long, and tied into a half ponytail with a bun that was held by two black chopsticks that had a white cherry blossom on each chopstick. She also had a peculiar looking bird on her head.

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for Dr. Spike Taylor." The girl said in a soft voice. Aki could tell that she was a shy girl.

"Oh, come in! He isn't here right now, but he should be back soon." She said stepping out of the way so that the girl could enter, which the girl did rather hesitantly. She didn't exactly want to intrude.

"By the way, my name is Aki Taylor. I'm Dr. Taylor's wife." The girl bowed politely

"It's nice to meet you. M-my name is Luna Clark." Mrs. Taylor smiled and pointed to a door.

"The living room is over there. You can wait there. I think my son and his friends are in there. " She said. Before Luna could speak, Mrs. Taylor had already gone into another room. She blinked and sighed, heading to the living room.

When she got inside the living room, however, it had seemed like a tornado had hit the place. Unfortunately, the tornado was coming right for her!

* * *

"What happened here?" Max asked himself. Around him, all he could see was a toppled sofa and coffee table, a huge pile of broken glass, and a flattened beach ball.

"Max! Get off us!" Max looked down to see he was sitting on a ticked off Zoe, who was on a really annoyed Rex. He got up immediately and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, I'm sorry?"Max said, laughing sheepishly. Zoe got up and glared at Max, who sweatdropped, backing away.

"I'm going to run now." He said as he ran out with Chomp **still** on his head and Zoe following.

Rex noticed something different about the ground. He sat up. It felt different. It took Rex twenty seconds to realize the he was on a person, but the question is; who?. As soon as he felt breath on his neck, and hair on the ground, Rex's eyes widened. He got up from the ground to see a girl on the floor. She looked unconcious. Rex kneeled down and shook her.

Luna moaned. She opened her eyes, and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Luna immediately sat up, and blushed a bit.

"Uhm, E-excuse me, but just what happened?" she stuttered. Rex smiled sheepishly.

"It's kind of a long story" he said getting up, and offering his hand. Luna looked at it for a moment, then took it.

"Well, first of all, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Rex Owen." Rex said, holding out his hand, which Luna shook.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you. M-my name is Luna Clark. I-I'm h-here to see Dr. Taylor." Luna said shyly, still bowing politely.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. It was coming from the kitchen. Luna and Rex walked out of the room to see Zoe and Max covered in flour and various spices. In fact, they were covered with so many spices that it almost seemed like they were being cooked. Well, it did smell like they were burning. Wait, burning?!

"Fire!" Max shouted, running around the room. Max had accidentally turned the stove on while running from Zoe. The stove got so hot that the food on the frying pan went on fire. Also, in all convenience, there just _happened _to be a pile of newspapers on the **wooden** counter that was right beside the stove, so now, the food, the pan, _and_ whole counter was burning.

"Max! Do something!" Zoe said. She suddenly felt hot for a second, and she also smelt something boring. It was different from the smell of wood.

"Zoe, your hair is burning!" Rex said. Zoe looked at one of her pigtails and shrieked.

"Somebody do something!" Zoe screamed, shaking her head wildly; big mistake. When Zoe shook her head, some part of the fire went to her clothes.

"AHHH!!" Rex looked around. He saw a bucket of water beside the sink, probably used for cleaning. He dumped it over the counter, and the fire went out.

"What about me. I'm on fi-"Zoe was cut off when somebody sprayed water all over her. She turned to look at the direction of the sink. She saw Luna and glared at her.

"Are you crazy?!"Zoe yelled looking at her wet hair and clothes.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just-"She was cut off by Zoe.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Zoe, this is Luna. She's here to see Dr. Taylor." Rex said. Suddenly, the front door opened. Dr. Taylor came inside with big grin on his face.

"I'm home!" he said. Mrs. Taylor was the first to greet him.

"Hello dear. I made your favorite for tonight." She said smiling. Rex and Zoe sweatdropped.

"About the food-" Rex started, looking at the burnt food on the burnt frying pan that was on a burnt stove.

"Max kind of burned it." Zoe continued. Mrs. Taylor went to the kitchen and frowned. Her beautiful shrimp tempura was ruined.

"I'm sorry, honey. I guess we'll have to order in tonight." Mrs. Taylor said in disappointment. Luna spoke up.

"Um, I-if I may. Could maybe use your kitchen please? "She said rather shyly. Mrs. Taylor smiled.

"Of course you can, but we don't have many ingredients left." She said. Luna nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Dr. Taylor asked. Max shrugged.

"That was Luna, dear. She came here to see you. She seems like a nice girl." Mrs. Taylor said. Zoe put her hands to her hips.

"Nice enough to get me all wet." She said. Max looked at her outfit.

"I didn't even notice you were wet." Max said, earning a rolling eyes face expression from Zoe.

* * *

About ten minutes later, everyone was seated on the couch watching TV. Suddenly, a good smell came out of the kitchen.

"What is Luna cooking in there?" Max asked as he smelled the sweet aroma of food. Everyone took a peek inside the kitchen. There, they saw Luna facing the stove with a wooden spoon in hand. She turned off the stove and transferred the food on a plate and poured some of the sauce. She turned around and smiled.

"The food is ready." She said, in her quiet voice. Everyone fell from their hiding place. Max was the first one to get up.

"Good, cuz I am starving!"he said sitting on his seat in the dining room. Everyone else did the same as Luna put the food, rice, water, and fried vegetables on the table.

"You even set the table. That was really thoughtful of you."Mrs. Taylor said.

"I-it was nothing." Luna said, taking a seat in between Zoe and Rex. Everyone started eating. The moment food touched their mouths, they were in paradise. It seemed like they couldn't stop eating.

"This is delicious!"Max said, shoving a piece of shrimp in his mouth. Luna nodded

"Thank you" she said shyly. She looked over at Zoe and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry for spraying you a while ago." She said quietly. Zoe shook her head.

"It's okay. Besides, the food makes up for it." Zoe said grabbing her glass to drink some water. Dr. Taylor spoke up.

"Oh yeah, Luna, did you want something?" he asked. Luna's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I forgot about Aura!" she said.

"Do you mean that bird that was on your head?" Mrs. Taylor asked. Luna nodded.

"Do you know where she is?"Luna asked. Mrs. Taylor nodded, pointing to the sliding door.

"She's in the backyard with the other pets." She explained. Luna got up and walked over to the door, followed by Dr. Taylor, Rex, Zoe, and Max.

When they got to the backyard, they saw Chomp, Ace, and Paris playing with another dinosaur!

"That's a Pteranodon!" Dr. Taylor said, moving closer to the mini Pteranodon and getting a better look at it.

"You guys have dinosaurs too?" Luna asked, amazed. The three of them nodded.

"That's Ace, Chomp, and Paris." Rex said. The Pteranodon that was known as Aura was flapping her wings happily, and flying around the entire backyard.

"Aw, she's such a cutie! She's as cute as Paris." Zoe exclaimed.

"I discovered Aura a few years ago. A meteor crashed near me. I checked it out, and I saw an egg. Then, the egg opened and revealed a few cards and a stone. The next thing I knew, I had Aura." Luna explained.

"Amazing!" Dr. Taylor said, jumping up and down.

"Um, I-is h-he going to be okay?" Luna asked, getting freaked out by the paleontologist's excitement. Max and Rex nodded. Zoe looked at the clock.

"I have to go. See you guys." She said, walking to the front door and going outside, Paris following through the dog door. Luna walked to the dining room and carried the plates to the counter.

"It's okay Luna. I can do it." Mrs. Taylor assured. Luna shook her head.

"I can tell that you've been working like this every day, so please, allow me to help you." Luna said, smiling. Mrs. Taylor smiled back.

"Your parents must be proud to have a daughter like you." Luna's eyes saddened suddenly. She gave a sad smile.

"I hope they are." She said heading to the dining room to wipe the table.

* * *

It was 10:00 pm. Max and Dr. Taylor went to bed. Rex decided to help out with cleaning the kitchen, and they were finally done.

"I guess I better be going then." Luna said.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Mrs. Taylor asked. Luna shook her head.

"I'll manage finding a motel" she explained.

"There's a spare room in this house. Maybe you can use it." Rex suggested.

"Oh, no, i-it's okay. I w-wouldn't w-want to intrude" Luna stuttered, shyly. Mrs. Taylor shook her head.

"Nonsense, we would love to have you."Mrs. Taylor said, pointing to a room with a white door.

"Do you have any things with you?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"I put my bag outside, but-" Rex spoke up.

"I'll get it." He said.

"But wait-" she was cut off again by Mrs. Taylor talking.

"The room over there is the music room. It's soundproof, and it has a lot of instruments inside. It also has its own bathroom. There's a futon in the cabinet, where you can put your things in." she explained. Luna smiled sheepishly. Rex came in carrying Luna's bag.

"Here you go. Anyway, I'm going to bed." Rex said, heading upstairs. Mrs. Taylor followed.

"Good night Luna" she said going upstairs. Luna sighed and carried her bag and Aura to the spare room. Well, at least she can get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**It took me a while to do, but I finally finished it. Yay me! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm finally done making the third chapter. Whoever reads this, thanks, and whoever just clicked it for fun, please try reading it.**

**Of course, I don't own dinosaur king. If I did, I wouldn't be posting this, I would be showing this**

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Luna woke up early the next day. Trying her best not to wake up Aura, she grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. As soon as she took a shower, changed, and got ready, she walked out of the music room. The living room was still dark. No one was awake yet. She wouldn't blame them. The sun had just barely risen. She walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luna was done cooking breakfast for everyone. She smiled and grabbed an apple. Just then, footsteps were heard as a person was descending down the stairs. As soon as the person came out of the shadows, Luna smiled.

"Good morning Rex" Luna said in the soft, shy tone she always used. She gave a warm smile.

"Good morning. Well, I can sure see that you're a morning person." Luna blushed, nodding

"You too." She said quietly, seeing that he was already dressed for the day.

"So why are you up so early?" Rex asked.

"W-well, I wanted to explore the town a bit." She said, stuttering. Rex nodded looking at the table.

"You made breakfast?" he asked. Luna nodded. Rex smiled.

"Tell you what; I'm going to thank you. I'll give you a personal tour of the town." Luna shook her head.

"It's quite alright. You don't have to do that." Luna said.

"But I want to. Come one. We'll go now." Rex said. Seeing he wouldn't give up on the subject anyway, Luna grabbed her small sling bag and slung it over her head, while putting her arm through the hole that the strap made. She walked out of the house with Rex following. **(A/n: Okay, I originally wanted to say 'body bag', but when I searched it online for pictures, the main thing I saw was dead bodies in some kind of a plastic bag. Trust me; it's not a pretty sight.)

* * *

**

Rex and Luna walked to all sorts of places. Since it was morning, no one was actually out yet, so it was still quiet. They stopped in front of a big building.

"What's in there?" Luna asked.

"That's the Golden Music Building. GMB for short." Rex explained.

"It's supposed be a building filled with people who love music. It's new, so they haven't put up a single show yet. Plus, their composer/singer just quit." Luna frowned.

"That's too bad." Just then, Rex saw a familiar face coming nearby. He started waving. Luna turned around. She saw a woman in a white lab coat. She had blonde hair and she was also wearing glasses.

"Good morning Reese." Rex said.

"Good morning Rex." Reese said. She looked at Luna.

"Who is this?" Reese asked.

"Uhm, I-I'm Luna, L-Luna Clark. It's a p-pleasure to m-meet y-ou." Luna said, stuttering. She bowed politely. Reese held out her hand, and Luna shook it.

"I am Reese Drake, and you must be the girl with the Pteranodon. I've heard about you from Dr. Taylor last night." Reese said. Luna nodded

"Reese is Dr. Taylor's assistant. She's also Zoe's sister." Rex said.

"So, I'm guessing she met everyone already?" Reese asked Rex, who nodded.

"Well, anyway, everyone is waiting for you at the D-lab."Reese said. Rex looked at his watched. It was already 8:00 am.

"Wow, time sure does pass quickly" Rex said.

"Shall we?" After a nod, all three of them started to walk to the D-lab.

* * *

After a few minutes or so, Reese, Luna, and Rex were met with familiar faces.

"Oh, hey guys!" Zoe said, waving to them.

"Ok, so, what are we doing here?" Max asked. Reese walked to her desk. She brought out what seemed like a corsage strap with a lump of clay on it.

"What is that?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"This is a different kind of D-holder." Reese explained. "It molds shape to the person's desire. Then, it stays in shape permanently."

"So, why is there only one?" Zoe asked. Dr. Taylor's twitched.

"That's not important. What matters is that-"Reese cut in.

"Dr. Taylor, here, spilled coffee all over the blue prints and the plans were unrecoverable." She said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok, well, who's going to test it out?" Zoe asked. The room was silent for a second. It was quiet basically because no one wanted to/could test it out. After what happened to Max during the previous day, Rex and Zoe weren't willing to do it. Max, on the other hand, was given a restraining order for stealing Reese's experimental confusion spray.

"I'll do it." Luna said. Reese nodded as everyone walked to a machine.

"Do you think we should have warned her about Reese's experiments?" Zoe whispered to both of her boy teammates. Max shrugged.

"Place your hand here, and place this helmet on." Luna placed her hand into a machine that resembled an incubator and put on some kind of helmet that resembled one of a Viking except without the horns. Reese had asked for Luna's stone a few minutes before. She placed in a compartment on the machine.

"Are you ready?" Luna nodded.

A light flashed on and at first, Luna felt nothing, but soon, the light kept flashing, both Luna's hand head hurt. Luna didn't say anything until the final flash. It was brighter and longer than the other flashes. It also hurt a lot more than the others. She gave a small shriek of pain. Reese turned off the machine mostly because Luna just put her hand to her mouth to muffle the shriek of pain that was probably going to come out of her mouth, and basically because the process was done.

Luna fell forward. She was supposed to catch herself, but then, someone beat her to it. She looked up and saw Rex behind her. He was holding her up by her arms. And while everyone was telling Reese of how her experiments were getting a bit dangerous, Rex directed Luna to a sofa. Her head was down and her eyes were closed.

"Are you okay?" he asked kneeling in front of her. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes th-thank you" she said. Reese went up to her.

"Luna, I am so sorry for what happened. That doesn't usually happen." Luna smiled.

"It's fine. Here" Luna held what used to be the lump of clay on the corsage. It was completely different now. Now, it looked like a real flower was on it. Both Reese and Zoe marvelled at it. There, on the corsage, was a stargazer lily.

"It worked!" Zoe said, in amazement. Reese nodded. She gave the corsage back to Luna.

"You deserve this." Luna looked at the corsage. She hesitated for a moment. She looked around to everyone. Everyone nodded back at her. Then, she took the corsage.

"Welcome to the team, Luna!" Max said cheerfully Zoe jumped up and down.

Luna smiled. She looked at the corsage on her wrist, and while everyone else was celebrating, she gave a sad smile to the lily on her wrist. But this time, unlike the previous day,

Someone noticed.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done. Anyway, sorry it took so long. But I did it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! I actually decided that this chapter would be a special for the holidays**

**I do not own Dinosaur King.**

**Happy Holidays! Enjoy!

* * *

**

The next day, Rex woke up to a different feeling. It was freezing! He looked at the calendar. It was already Christmas Eve?! When on earth did that happen? Was it just him or did time go by _way _too quickly for anyone's own good? He got up, and changed into his regular clothes.

He went down stairs to the smell of something good. He looked at the kitchen, and he saw Luna in front of the stove, stirring something.

"Good morning Luna!" Rex greeted. Luna turned around and smiled.

"G-good morning Rex." Luna said. "Do you want some h-hot chocolate?" Luna started pouring the hot chocolate into mugs. She put one in front of Rex as he sat down at the table.

"Thanks" he started taking a sip of his drink. After a few seconds, he pulled the mug away from his mouth. He fanned his mouth with his hand. He smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot it was still hot." He said, getting the napkin that Luna had handed him to wipe his mouth.

"IT IS FREEZING!" Max came downstairs followed by his parents. He sat down across Rex, and Luna gave everyone else mugs of hot chocolate.

A few minutes after breakfast, Zoe arrived with a back pack.

"Hey Zoe, What's in the bag?" Max asked. Zoe put her bag down.

"Just some clothes I might need. It's freezing, you know." Max sneezed.

"Tell me about it." Suddenly the D-holders beeped. While Dr. Taylor distracted Mrs. Taylor, Max, Rex, Luna, and Zoe went to a different room.

Luna pressed a well-hidden button on one of the petals of her corsage, and the petals moved aside t reveal and hidden screen. Zoe, Max, and Rex turned theirs on the same way, except without the flower part. Reese's face appeared on screen.

"Hey, sis, what's up?" Zoe asked.

"A newsflash said that a giant creature was seen in the mountains." Reese said.

"The Alpha Gang." Max said.

"Who's the Alpha Gang?" Luna asked.

"It's this group of people that experiment on dinosaurs." Rex said. Luna put her hand to her mouth.

"That's awful." Zoe cleared her throat.

"It's basically just a skeleton, a pig, and an old lady."

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains, a woman sneezed. She scoffed.

"Someone called me an old lady again!" Ursula shouted stomping her foot.

* * *

"We'll check it out." Max said. Reese nodded.

"You better dress warmly. It's snowing up in the mountains." Everyone nodded and turned their D-holders off. Zoe stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I told you my clothes would come in handy." She said, heading off to the guest/music room to change.

"I guess it was a good thing to bring clothes for cold weather." Luna said, following Zoe to the music/guest room. Max and Rex went to their rooms.

* * *

After a while, the guys went downstairs. Max was wearing a dark brown jacket with a hood and his helmet with the dinosaur horns **(A/n: I do not know how to call It.)**, while Rex was wearing a dark blue jacket with a scarf on. Both boys wore the same kind of black snow boots.

And after a minute or two, the girls came out of the music room. The guys' eyes widened.

Zoe wore a long, red long sleeved sweater with a poncho sewed onto it and a white fluff outline as well as a white fluff turtleneck. She wore matching red pants and red snow boots. **(A/n: Ok, I live in the Philippines where we don't have any snow and I've only been to Canada once, so please bear with me)**

Luna wore a cream colored cowl neck sweater dress that went just below her knee. She wore long socks that went up to her knee and the same ankle boots she wore only in black. Also, instead of wearing her chopsticks, she decided to put her hair in a ponytail.

"You guys look awesome!" Max said. Rex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you guys both look great." Zoe smiled cheerfully, while Luna blushed and looked down. Luna reached into her bag.

"These should help for the dinosaurs." She said, handing a mini scarf each to Max, Zoe, and Rex.

"These are great!" Zoe said, putting a green scarf on Paris. Rex, Luna, and Max did the same thing to Ace, Aura, and Chomp with the blue, white, and orange scarves.

"Ok, we better go. It's a long hike through the mountains." Rex said, grabbing his bag. Luna, Max, and Zoe did the same.

"Hey, mom and dad, we'll just go out for a little while!" Max shouted as the four of them headed out the door.

"So why aren't we teleporting to the mountains?"Zoe asked.

"It's just the mountains anyway. Besides, the exercise will be good for us." Max said, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

**Two hiking hours later…**

D-team was hiking through the mountain trail with Rex, Luna, and the dinosaurs currently leading.

"It's just the mountains." Zoe said sarcastically, outing her hands on her hips.

"It is just the mountains."Max said.

"Then why are you dragging your feet up this mountain!" Zoe shouted.

"Because I want to!" Max shouted back. Rex and Luna turned around.

"Come one you guys. Break it up." Rex said.

"P-please don't fight." Luna said. Max and Zoe looked at Rex and Luna.

"Stay out of it!" They shouted, after which, they went back to fighting.

"Guys, don't forget, we have to do something." Rex shouted. Max and Zoe gave in. They crossed their arms and turned away from each other. Then, the walking continued.

* * *

About an hour and a half of walking later, they managed to get to the top of the mountains. They all gaped at the view. It was an entire view of the forest, and they could see the nearby lake that was frozen for the holidays. All in all the best part had to be the view of the other mountains. They were all snow capped.

"It's beautiful!"Luna said in awe. From beside her, Rex nodded.

"This is the best view I've ever seen!" Zoe exclaimed. Max, Zoe, and Rex carried their dinosaurs, while Aura settled on Luna's head.

They all stayed like that for a minute. Unfortunately, the minute wasn't the long kind. All of their thoughts were interrupted when an explosion went off just behind them.

"Oh, great it's the old lady again." Zoe said.

"I heard that! Terry, take care of her." The green haired lady said. The T-rex started running to Zoe, who jumped out of the way as soon as it was close enough. Zander caught sight of Luna.

"Looks like the kiddies have a new friend. Let's give her the welcoming wagon, shall we?" he said, summoning a dinosaur.

"Go, Spiney!" Rex ran to Luna.

"Luna, do you have any other cards?" he asked. Luna nodded.

"You can use them to get Aura to attack." Luna, once again, nodded. She brought out her dinosaur card, and glided it through the sensor of her corsage. Aura got bigger, and Luna jumped onto her.

"Come on Aura!" she shouted, grabbing another card.

"Shooting star!" A meteor shower went down on the area that the Spinosaurus was on. The dinosaur was hit. Luna looked down at the battlefield. She could recognize all the dinosaurs. Paris and Chomp were facing off with a T-rex, while Ace was fighting a Saichainia. Luna gasped as Aura barely dodged an attack.

"You should pay attention to the battle!" Zander said.

"Water Canon!" Luna and Aura struggled at dodging the hits, and Aura got hit, but she still managed to fly.

After a while, The Alpha Gang's dinosaurs were all back in their cards.

"That's not fair! It's four against three! We'll deal with you guys some other time."Ursula said as a weird type of jet flew in.

Luna caught sight of the man who was driving the jet. He had blue hair and he looked at her with a smirk on his face. It was as if he had seen her before. _Why did he look so familiar?_ Luna thought as the jet flew away. She watched it fly away until she couldn't see it anymore. That was when she saw something coming right for her. Aura barely dodged the missile. Luna looked at where the missile had hit. Her eyes widened. Quickly, she and Aura dived to the others at top speed.

* * *

Rex turned Ace back into his smaller form. He looked at Max and Zoe. They were doing the same. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard. His eyes widened. _Where's Luna?!_

Rex looked up. He saw Luna diving down to them at top speed. As soon as Aura landed, Rex managed to see Luna's face. It was filled with horror. A few seconds after they landed, a cracking sound was heard. An avalanche was happening.

"Get on now!" She shouted. Zoe got on first, then Max, and finally, Rex. Aura took off.

"Hold on tight." Luna said, telling Aura to dive down the mountain.

The avalanche was getting closer. Aura's wing was still injured from the fight, so it stopped her from going any faster. It was too much. Aura started going slower, and soon, the D-team found themselves being engulfed in the avalanche.

* * *

Rex woke up in the snow. He saw a light. And now, he found himself being shaken by Max.

"Alright Max! I'm Okay, so stop shaking me!" Rex shouted. He looked down to see that Ace was beside him, playing with the snow. He looked around. He only saw Max. He stood up.

"Where are Luna and Zoe?!" He shouted. Max looked around

"Oh no"

* * *

Luna felt herself sinking. _Where am I?_ Her eyes fluttered open. She could barely move, for her body was numbed by the cold. Luna covered her mouth as air escaped from her lungs. She looked around, and she saw Aura's card beside her. She grabbed it and held it to her chest. She also saw Paris' card, so she grabbed it too. _Wait, that means-_ Luna looked around, and she saw Zoe, unconscious. She swam to her.

That was when her lungs gave up on her. Her eyes began to close. She looked at Zoe and the other two cards. She felt the feeling of determination go through her, and with the little power she had left, she swam as fast as her numb body could go to the surface, folding Zoe by the arm, as well as the dinosaur cards. Finally, she managed to steer them to the surface.

Luna brought Zoe to the surface first. Then, she crashed onto the snow-covered ground. She brought her hand just above Zoe's mouth. _Good, she's breathing_ After that, everything around her turned black.

* * *

It had been an hour that Max and Rex have been searching. They still kept going despite their tired legs. They approached the lake, and saw a dreadful/relieving sight. They saw Luna and Zoe on the ground.

"Oh no!" both boys ran to the girls. They were soaked!  
"They must have fallen into the lake." Rex said. "They're going to freeze if they stay here" He took off his jacket and put it on Luna. Max did the same to Zoe with his jacket.

"I think I saw a cave while we were walking. We can rest there." Max said. Rex nodded, looking at the sky.

"We better get there fast too because I don't think those dark clouds mean that it's going to get any warmer around here." He said

* * *

The guys took the girls to a cave, and they made a fire. A snowstorm was happening outside the cave, and it was getting worse by the minute. Max looked at Zoe and Luna.

"Hey Rex, do you think they'll be okay?" he asked. Rex smiled.

"Of course they will." Rex looked back at the fire, trying to assure himself that his words were true.

* * *

At 12am, Everyone in the D-team was asleep. Rex was beside Luna who was beside Zoe who was beside Max, and the dinosaurs were just a few feet away from them. They had already told Dr. Taylor of what had happened and that they would not be able to go back to the house that day. Rex woke up to the sound of someone crying. He looked at Max and Zoe. They were both asleep, and they were facing each other. He heard the sound again. He looked at Luna. She had tears streaming down her face, yet she only made a soft sound. He tried to shake her.

"Luna?" he whispered. She only cried more.

"Don't leave me!"she said quietly. Rex didn't know what to do, so he put his hand on her cheek as she continued to cry.

"I won't ever leave you. I promise." He whispered in her ear. Luna's tears stopped, and then one last tear slipped down her face. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. Then, he lay down facing her and entangled his hand with hers. With that, he fell asleep

* * *

_Luna brought Zoe back to the surface. Then, she crashed onto the snow-covered ground. She brought her hand just above Zoe's mouth. 'Good, she's breathing' After that, everything around her turned black._

Luna shot up from where she was sleeping. Something fell on her lap, but she ignored it for the moment. She looked around, and she was relieved when she saw Zoe beside her, and that all the dinosaurs were summoned and sleeping and huddled together. Luna looked down, and she saw Rex's jacket on her lap. She smiled. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't because her hand was caught on something. Luna blushed when she saw that her hand was entangled with Rex's. She tried to gently wriggle her hand out of his grasp, but when she tried to pull her hand away, Rex just held it a bit tighter. Luna sighed and started to gently shaking him.

"Rex?" she whispered. He moved a bit, then, his eyes slowly opened.

"Luna?"

"G-good morning!"Rex sat up.

"Hey Luna, Are you okay?" he asked. Luna smiled.

"O-of course!" she said. It was silent for a moment.

"Um, R-Rex?"

"Yes Luna?" Luna blushed a bit.

"C-could I-I m-maybe have my h-hand back?" Rex blushed and let go of Luna's hand.

"Th-thanks." There was an awkward silence that fell over them. After a few minutes, Luna realized something. She smiled. Rex raised an eyebrow as if asking her: _Um, did I miss something?_ Luna's smile got bigger.

"It's Christmas." Rex smiled too. Then, he looked at Zoe and Max, then to the dinosaurs

"Maybe we should wake them up." Rex said. Luna nodded. They stood up and went over to Max and Zoe.

"Hey guys, wake up! It's Christmas!" Rex shouted. Luna smiled as Max and Zoe woke up. Max got up instantly.

"Merry Christmas you guys!" he said grabbing Chomp and spinning him around. Zoe, Rex, and Luna went to their dinosaurs to greet them too.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Zoe shouted happily.

"Sheng tan jie!"Luna said quietly, but everyone still heard it. Everyone, except Aura, looked at Luna.

"What?" Max said.

" Sheng tan jie; I-it's Merry Christmas in Chinese. Uhm, I l-live in China."

"That's kind of cool!"

"Ok, so let's get back to celebrating!"

* * *

An hour of non-stop cheering went by when the D-team decided that it was time to leave the cave. They saw sight of the lake. It was frozen again!

"Hey guys, who wants to go ice skating?"Zoe said heading off to the lake. She stepped onto it. Then, she started to skate. Rex and Max shrugged and went on the ice followed by Luna and the dinosaurs.

"This is fun!" Max said as he glided and fell on the ice. Rex was doing the same thing, but he wasn't so excited about the falling. Zoe was skating energetically, while Luna was skating gracefully. Either way, both were exceptional skaters. Zoe skated over to Luna and whispered something in her ear.

"Um, A-are you sure about that?" Luna asked. Zoe looked at the two boys who had just tumbled on opposite sides of the lake.

"I'm sure. Don't worry, it'll be fine."Though she was still unsure, Luna nodded anyway.

"O-ok."

Both girls took position at each side of the lake. Then, they started to skate a figure eight. The boys didn't move; they just watched. When either Zoe or Luna got to the side they did a trick that involved a jump.

"Cool!" Max said.

"They're amazing." Rex said

The second round was the round where things were supposed to get fun or at least as Zoe put it. Zoe nodded at Luna. The second time the girls passed the boys, they grabbed them.

"What's the big idea Zoe?!" Zoe smiled as Max tried to keep up.

"Calm down. You'll be just fine." Zoe looked at Luna, who had Rex who was surprisingly smiling instead of screaming, unlike Max. Zoe kind of felt a bit jealous. _She's so lucky._

"Get ready, Max." Max looked at her, terrified.

"For what?" Zoe smiled.

"Don't worry, just trust me." She said. Max looked at her, and said nothing. He stopped complaining, and he just went with it. After all, he did trust her.

After dragging the boys through a full figure eight, the girls let the boys go and both Rex and Max stopped right in the middle of the pond. Then, Luna and Zoe circled around the boys, and then, twirled and stopped in front of Max and Rex who applauded after the performance. Both girls smiled.

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" Zoe asked, as she pulled Luna off the ice while the dinosaurs followed. The boys snapped out of their trances when Zoe called out to them.

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Zoe shouted. Max and Rex carefully got off the ice and caught up to the girls.

"What took you guys?" Zoe asked when she realized that the boys finally caught up. Max saw a pile of snow, followed by more piles of snow. He elbowed Rex and pointed to the piles of snow around. Rex nodded and smirked.

"Payback time."

The girls were just walking, not noticing that two guys were creeping behind them. The next thing Zoe and Luna knew, they were being hit with snowballs. Zoe ran to a tree while Luna ran to the tree beside Zoe's with Aura and Paris. She saw that Ace and Chomp had gone with their own partners.

"Ok, they asked for it." Zoe making a snowball. "This means war!"

* * *

After a long snowball fight, both teams called a truce. Now, Rex, Luna, Zoe, and Max were lying on the snow, laughing.

"Well, that was fun." Rex said. Luna nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was." She said. After a little while, everyone stood up. It was time go.

"At least Aura saved us the time of walking down the hiking trail." Max said, as they started walking back to the town.

Luna and Rex looked at the sky again. It was dusk, but the orange sky was not what they were looking at. They saw dark clouds again.

"We better hurry guys. It looks like another storm is coming." Rex said. Everyone nodded as they started running with their dinosaurs by their sides

* * *

After thirty minutes or so later, Rex, Max, Luna, and Zoe managed to get to the town, but the storm had already started, and they were currently running to the Taylor house while carrying their dinosaurs.

A while had passed, but the D-team managed to finally get to the Taylor house. Max pounded on the door.

"Mom, Dad! Open the door!" Max shouted. The door opened, and everyone hurried inside. The house was dark. It seemed that there was a black out around the house

"Max!"

"Zoe!"

"Rex!"

Zoe and Rex looked up. They were shocked.

* * *

"So, dad, what are you doing here?" Rex asked his adopted father.

"Well, I wanted to spend with Christmas with you, but then, Dr. Taylor said that you guys got stuck in the snow storm yesterday. Are you alright m'boy?" Rex nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oh, and dad, I want you to meet someone." Rex said. "Luna"

Luna, who had just introduced herself to Zoe and Reese's parents, walked over to Rex. "Yes?"

"Dad, this is Luna. She's our newest member in the D-team. Luna, this is Dr. Owen, my dad. Well, my adopted father at least." Luna bowed politely like she usually did.

"I-t's a pleasure to meet y-you, Dr. Owen." Dr. Owen shook her hand.

"You too, Luna."

Everyone was in the music room because it was the room that was filled with extra blankets and pillows. Mrs. Taylor came into the room.

"I have bad news everyone. We can't get the stove running, so all we have are non-frozen foods, some warm milk, and some boiled water.

"So much for a Christmas meal and I haven't eaten since yesterday." Max said. Luna stood up.

"Mrs. Taylor, may I use your kitchen?" Mrs. Taylor smiled.

"Of course you can, but I don't think you'll be able to make much with what we have." Luna nodded, and walked out of the room. Mrs. Taylor leaned over to Mrs. Drake as they followed Luna into the kitchen.

"Watch this"

"What?"

"You'll see"

* * *

After a little while, Luna came back inside the room with a tray of mugs with floating white chocolate, and a cinnamon stick in each mug followed by Mrs. Taylor and Mrs. Drake with a plate of whole bread and a tray of bowls of egg soup. The three girls put the food on the table at the back of the room. Everyone gaped at the meal.

"How did you do all of this?" Dr. Drake asked in amazement. Mrs. Taylor pointed to Luna, who had her back turned. Mrs. Drake leaned over to Mrs. Taylor.

"So that's what you meant."Mrs. Taylor nodded, helping Luna with the plates for the bread.

"There's enough food for everyone." Luna said, serving food.

* * *

"Too bad we'd have to be stuck in a snow storm for Christmas." Zoe said, looking outside. Luna tilted her head.

"What do you mean, Zoe?" Luna asked. Zoe sighed.

"Well, each year, we all watch a Christmas play, and for me, it's the highlight of each year." Zoe said. Luna shrugged.

"I don't think Christmas is ruined at all." Luna said "When I was back home, my sister and I were always struggling, so on Christmas, we couldn't afford to buy gifts, but it was always special because we were together."Luna said, her eyes getting teary. She blinked the tears away, and she was thankful for the dark scenery.

"That sounds nice."Rex said. Luna didn't realize that Max and Rex were listening. Luna smiled.

"Yeah, we used to sing and play songs on an old piano that was out of tune." Luna smiled at the memory, but then she smiled sadly. Rex looked at Max and Max looked at Zoe. All three stood up, and they directed Luna to the direction of the piano. Rex sat down and Zoe sat Luna beside him. Then, they started to play.

**(A/n: I do not own "The song of Christmas" by Newsong)**

_Rex: It's the sound of falling snow_

_ As we hurry out to go_

_ Caroling with family and with friends_

_Max: It's the laughter in the air_

_ By the fireside we share_

_ Sweet memories we've made throughout the years_

_Rex and Max: And as we gather close_

_ With those we love the most_

_ Read the story of Jesus_

_ Christmas time is here_

Luna smiled as she and Zoe began to sing along.

_D-team: Can you hear it?_

_ The sound of peace on earth_

_ It's the song of Christmas_

_ Celebrate His birth_

_ It's the Chorus that rings in human hearts_

_ God came down here with us_

_ It's the song of Christmas_

Luna took over playing the piano. She smiled as she sang

_Luna: Mary softly spoke His name_

_ As the angel Chorus sang_

_ Announcing that our Savior had been born_

_Zoe: And Joseph prayed to God above_

_ For this precious gift of love_

_ As he held the hope of Heaven in his arms_

_Luna and Zoe: The shepherds spread the word_

_ The greatest story ever heard_

_ How God came down to save us_

_ Our Lord Emmanuel_

_D-team: Can you hear it?_

_ The sound of peace on earth_

_ It's the song of Christmas_

_ Celebrate His birth_

_ It's the Chorus that rings in human hearts_

_ God came down here with us_

_ It's the song of Christmas_

_Rex and Luna: The message is so clear_

_Max and Zoe: It's the same year after year_

_D-team: The sound of hope_

_D-team: Can you hear it?_

_Max: The sound of peace on earth_

_ It's the song of Christmas_

_ Celebrate His birth_

_Zoe: It's the Chorus that rings in human hearts_

_ God came down here with us_

_Zoe and Max: It's the song of Christmas_

_Rex: God came down…_

_Luna: …here with us_

_Rex and Luna: It's the song of Christmas_

All the adults applauded, and the night continued like that. There was singing, there was laughing, and was applauding. They even applauded at Paris and Zoe's singing which probably broke a glass or two.

"Now, time for our guest of honor to sing. Everybody, let's give a hand to Luna!" Dr. Taylor exclaimed. Luna's eyes widened as she was, once again, dragged to the piano. She looked at Rex, Max, and Zoe. They nodded. Luna sighed, and she started to play.

**(A/n: I do not own "My grown up Christmas list" by Kelly Clarkson)**

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you_

_With childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child_

_But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish_

_My grown up Christmas list_

_Not for myself_

_But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal the heart_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end oh,_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_As children we believed_

_The grandest sight to see_

_Was something lovely_

_Wrapped beneath the tree_

_But heaven only knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Can never heal_

_A hurting human soul_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_Oh, this is my grown up Christmas list_

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?_

_Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_oh_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is my only lifelong wish_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

After the song, a tear fell down Luna's face. She quickly wiped it away. Then, she turned around and was applauded.

It had been a long time since she had a real Christmas

* * *

It was 11:30 pm, and Luna couldn't sleep. She sat up and looked around the music room.

In the middle of the room were Dr. and Mrs. Taylor and just beside them were Dr. and Mrs. Drake.

In the corner, on the right side of the piano, you could see Dr. Owen sleeping away with Chomp and Ace beside him.

In the opposite corner of where Dr. Owen was, you could see Reese with her glasses on her lap, Paris cuddling up beside her, and with Aura, with her newly bandaged wing, on Reese's head.

The members of the D-team were leaning on the wall. Rex was beside Luna, Luna was beside Zoe, and Zoe was beside Max. Luna smiled at the sight of Zoe, who had decided that Max's arm would be a great pillow for hugging. Luna stood up slowly, and she carefully made her way to the piano. She looked around the room, and she started to play when she saw that no one was awake, at least so she thought. She sang softly so that no one would wake up.

* * *

**(A/n: I do not own the song "Where are you Christmas" by Faith Hill)**

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter?_

_You used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music playing?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Do you remember_

_The one you used to know?_

_I'm not the same one_

_See what the time's done_

_Is that why you have let me go?_

_Christmas is here_

_Everywhere, oh_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care, oh_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas all the time_

_I feel you Christmas_

_I know I've found you_

_You never fade away_

_The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

_Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas_

_Fill your heart with love_

Tears streamed down Luna's face. She covered her mouth to make sure that no one would hear her. Rex watched, but he didn't move from where he was. And when Luna went back to her place beside him, she fell asleep after a few minutes. When she did, Rex put her head on his shoulder, and he put her hand in his. He didn't know what, but he knew that something was up with Luna, and he knew that he was going to find out soon.

* * *

Luna sighed in her sleep.

"Merry Christmas, sis"

* * *

**Yay! It is finally done! Happy Holidays guys! Have a Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the Christmas special because I spent an entire two days without brakes to finish that. So anyway, here's the next chapter! **

**I so do not own Dinosaur King**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Zoe entered the Taylor household. She walked into the kitchen and slipped.

"Ouch!"Luna walked to her.

"Are you okay Zoe. I-I'm sorry, I-I just mopped."Luna pulled Zoe up .Zoe looked at her outfit. She sighed.

"Aw, and I just got these shorts!"Zoe shouted. Luna lowered her head.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Luna said. She opened a nearby drawer and got out a towel. Zoe took it.

"It's okay" Zoe looked around. She noticed that something was different.

"Where is everyone?" Luna looked up.

"Oh, Dr and Mrs. Taylor went out with the dinosaurs. Max and Rex are upstairs, I think" Luna said, putting her finger on her chin. Zoe caught sight of the dining table.

"Where's Paris?"

"Huh? Oh, she wanted to play with our patients, so I let her stay home." Luna nodded

"Hey, Luna?" Zoe said

"Yes?"

"Why do all that for them? I mean, they're a great family, but they don't ask you to cook for them or do chores." Luna smiled. She walked to the counter and picked up the bowl of salad.

"Well, I do it because they've all been nice to me. They took me in and insisted I stay even if it meant having to feed me." Luna said. Zoe shook her head.

"But that doesn't mean you should act like their maid." This time, Luna shook her head.

"I don't do it because I have to. I do it because I _want _to" Zoe sighed as Luna walked to the blender.

"That's it." Zoe walked over to the blender and stopped Luna from putting anything in the blender. "I'll make the smoothie."

"But" Zoe started pushed Luna upstairs. She opened the door to the room where Max and Rex were and pushed her in. Then, she went back downstairs.

* * *

"What was that about?" Max asked. Luna sighed.

"Zoe wanted to make the smoothie I was going to make." Max shrugged.

"Well, we haven't seen her cook yet. Maybe it'll taste good."Suddenly, screaming from the kitchen was heard. Luna, Rex and Max walked downstairs only to see bits of fruits and parts of a smoothie flying all over the kitchen.

"Zoe! What did you do?" Rex said. He looked at Zoe, who was covering herself from smoothie bits.

"I don't know! All I did was put lemon juice and sugar. Then the next thing I knew, there's an exploding smoothie in the kitchen!" Zoe shouted. Luna went to the counter. She inspected the sugar.

"Uh, Zoe?"

"What?"Luna looked at the container of sugar.

"This isn't sugar." Zoe looked at her blankly.

"What?" Luna took a pinch of the stuff.

"This isn't sugar. It's baking soda."Luna said.

"So what if she puts baking soda in lemon juice?"Max asked. Everyone ignored him.

"But that doesn't mean it would explode. How much baking soda did you put in?" Rex asked. Zoe smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I was afraid that the lemon juice would be too sour, so I put seven spoonfuls." Rex and Luna's eyes widened.

"I don't get it!" Max was, once again, ignored.

"Seven spoonfuls?!" Suddenly, the smoothie made a big explosion. Everyone looked at the blender where Max accidentally dropped the whole container of baking soda.

"MAX!"Zoe shouted.

"We need to put the lid on!" Luna said. Rex ran to the blender. Unfortunately, he got too close and was sprayed in the face with lemon juice. Despite his eyes stinging like whatever, Rex still managed to put the lid on the blender. Then, he held his eyes.

"My eyes!"Luna took his arm and directed him to a chair. She walked out of the room grabbed some eye drops and a box of tissues.

"This should help." Luna said, making Rex face up. She opened his eye just a little bit and put a drop in. Rex took the bottle from her and did the same to the other eye. Then, Luna handed him a tissue. Zoe walked up to them.

"I'm sorry about that Rex." Rex looked at her for a minute. He shook his head.

"It's okay" he said, getting up from the chair.

"Well, I suppose we should clean this up." Luna said, getting the rag that was on the counter.

"I'll help you with that." Rex said, grabbing a mop and a bucket from the broom closet.

"Uh guys, maybe you guys should clean yourselves up first." Zoe said. Max, Rex, and Luna looked at themselves. They were covered in lemon juice. All three of them nodded.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning, Max, Zoe, Rex, and Luna finally managed to get the kitchen cleaned.

"Can we eat now?" Max asked, seeing the salad on the table. Everyone laughed, but they, nonetheless, sat down.

* * *

"I better get out of these clothes." Zoe said, heading for the door.

"Mhm"

"Oh, yea, I've got an errand to attend to." Luna said, following Zoe to the door.

"See you later." Zoe looked at the guys who were going up the stairs. She looked at them weirdly. _Why is it that when I leave, I get a mumble, but when Luna leaves, she gets a goodbye greeting? _Zoe and Luna walked out the door.

"So Luna, how are things going at the Taylor house?"Zoe asked

"It's great. Everyone is so nice." Luna answered as they continued walking.

"Don't you miss your home?" Luna was a bit taken aback by the question. She looked at the sky.

"Well, sometimes, but I came here for Aura, so I'm okay." Luna said.

The rest of the walk was quiet. None of the two talked. It wasn't awkward silence. It was just silence. Well, to Luna at least. Soon, it was time to go their separate ways.

"I'll see you later, Luna" Luna nodded.

"Ok"

* * *

Zoe ran to the park. Reese had told her that the Alpha Gang was there. _Why do they keep showing up anyway?_

When Zoe got to the park she, saw Chomp and Ace fighting Tank and Spiney. She looked up. Up in the skies was Luna, on Aura's back. They were battling with Terry and a Saurophaganax.

"Dino Slash!" Zoe shouted as she slashed her card through the dino-holder. "Spring up Parasaurolophus!"

Paris started running to Terry. Zoe slashed another card. "Big foot assault!" Paris attacked hit Terry.

"Oh, if it isn't the little runt." Ursula said. Zoe smirked.

"So, I can see that you got a new dinosaur. What are you guys up to now, you old lady!" Ursula scowled.

"I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!" For a moment, Ursula was really angry, and then the next, she smirked.

"What are you smiling about old lady?!"Surprisingly, Ursula ignored the comment.

"This isn't my dinosaur"

"What are you talking about?" From the shadows, Zoe didn't notice the figure in the shadows.

"Magma Blaster" Zoe looked at the attack that was coming for her. She closed her eyes.

"Lunar blast!" The figure frowned when his attack failed. Zoe opened her eyes. The attack never hit her. Ursula glared at the figure in the shadows. _Seth, you idiot, you're supposed to attack her, but not when I'm three feet from her!_

"Stomping Hammer!" Ursula looked at Terry, who just turned back into a card. Ursula grabbed Terry's card and went to Ed and Zander who also got their dinosaurs beat.

"We'll continue this later!" Ursula shouted when she saw that Seth's Saurophaganax was called back into a card.

The Alpha Gang ran away. **(A/n: Well, that was uncool to just run away.)**

"Well, that was weird."Max said. Rex nodded, agreeing.

"I wonder why they keep coming. All the dinosaurs were caught." Zoe said. No one answered because no one knew.

* * *

Everyone was in the Taylor house. Dr. Taylor was in the living room watching TV, Mrs. Taylor was cooking dinner, and the entire D-team was in the backyard with their dinosaurs. Max and Zoe were playing with Chomp, Paris, Ace, and Aura, Rex was reading a book, and Luna was writing on a sheet of paper with a clear book on her lap. From time to time, Luna would form hand signs of some sort and tap them on the piece of paper.

Sometime during the play time, Zoe wanted to test something. She stood up and made it obvious that she was leaving the room, but no one, except Luna, noticed. Luna looked at her as if asking: _where are you going?_ Zoe shook her head. Then, she hid behind a plant that was near the door leading to the back yard. When the boys noticed that she didn't even leave, she felt her heart sink. _They didn't even notice I was gone._ Zoe went back to the backyard a few minutes later.

A few minutes after Zoe went out of the room, Luna stood up to go out of the room.

"Where are you going, Luna?"Rex asked. Luna gave a small smile. Max looked in their direction.

"To the music room. I'm just going to play a bit of the piano." Luna explained, showing Rex the sheet of paper she was writing on. It turned out to be a music sheet. Rex stood up.

"Can I listen to you?" he asked. Luna hesitated for a minute, but she nodded anyway. Max looked at them.

"Can I listen too?" he asked. Luna nodded. Then, she looked at Zoe.

"Do you want to come too?" she asked. Zoe shrugged and stood up.

"Sure" Zoe looked down. _They noticed her, but they didn't notice me._ Paris walked to Zoe and walked beside her. Ace and Chomp stayed.

In the music room, Luna sat down on the piano seat.

"I'm not exactly done with it yet, so it might not be very good." Zoe sat down on the ground. _Whatever you say Luna. I'm sure it'll be great because you're so perfect._ Zoe thought sarcastically. It's not like she didn't like Luna. It was just that Max and Rex noticed Luna more than they noticed Zoe.

Luna started to play piano. Zoe looked at her. She sighed. _I told you. _The song didn't last long, but it was still a nice song.

"Cool!" Max said. Zoe stood up.

"Uh, hey Luna, you want to hear something cool?" Zoe asked. Luna looked at Zoe. She nodded.

"Sure." Zoe beamed for a second and got Paris.

"Paris can sing, you know."Zoe said, putting Paris in front of Luna.

"Really?" Zoe nodded.

"Go ahead Paris. La la la la la." Zoe started off. Basically, this is how it went; Zoe sang, then Paris sang. Max and Rex sweat dropped. Luna smiled.

"Aw, that's so cute." Luna said, petting Paris. Aura flew on Luna's head.

"Can Aura sing?" Zoe asked. Luna shook her head.

"Oh, she can't sing because whenever Aura sings, a crow comes out instead, but she can do something else." Luna said.

"Like what?" Luna went out of the room, and came back with a leaf. Luna placed the leaf in between Aura's beak.

"Why don't you play the first thing you learned?" Luna said. She sat on the piano seat. Aura played a melody with the leaf. Everyone seemed surprised. The song was short, so it didn't last long.

"That song sounds familiar. What song is it?" Max asked. Luna thought for a minute.

"It was a song that Aura and I listened to back then in a movie that kids loved. I believe it was called Oracion." **(A/n: Oracion! I love that song.)**

"Oh, I remember. That was great. I guess, it's like dinosaur, like human partner. Don't you think?" Rex said.

"Yeah, they're just so talented." Everyone looked at Zoe. Her statement was dripping with malice and venom.

"Zoe?" Luna said. Zoe ignored her. Her head was bowed down, so no one could see her eyes.

"It's all about Luna, isn't it?. Luna, Luna, Luna!" Zoe didn't notice that she was talking about Luna more than Luna and Aura.

"Luna's so talented. Luna's so kind. Luna's so helpful. Luna's perfect!" Zoe shouted the last part. Everyone stayed quiet.

"Zoe" Luna said after a while. Zoe looked at her, anger in her eyes. She stepped closer to her. Luna didn't move.

"Stop it, Luna! Stop stealing my friends!" Zoe pushed Luna. Luna fell on the ground. Zoe looked at Luna's face. It had no emotion on it. She looked at Luna's eyes. It had sadness written all over them. Zoe covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as tears streamed down her face. She ran out of the room and out of the house. Luna ran after her with Paris, Max, and Rex behind her in that order.

"Zoe, wait!" Luna shouted. Zoe covered her ears and just kept running. Luna tripped. Zoe turned around for a minute.

"Please wait." Zoe turned around and ran away.

"Zoe!"

* * *

Zoe sat on the bench in the park. She hugged her legs and buried her face in her knees. She heard a sound. She looked up from her knees and saw Paris right in front of her. Paris tilted her little head. Zoe picked her up and put Paris on Zoe's lap.

"Oh! Paris what am I going to do?" Paris didn't answer. Zoe let her head drop. Tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, she felt someone sit down beside her. Zoe looked at the seat beside her. She saw Max. Zoe looked away.

"I guess you want me to apologize, huh?" Max shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Zoe looked at him. She stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if we made you jealous of Luna." Max said. Zoe looked away, then she snapped her head back in his direction.

"Wait, I was not jealous of Luna." Max crossed his arms.

"Zoe." Zoe looked at him and sighed.

"Ok, I was _a little_ jealous." Max looked at her. His eyes softened.

"Hey Zoe, Maybe we should go back to the house." Zoe looked at him, worry all over her face.

"Luna's never going to forgive me." A tear fell from Zoe's eye. Max smiled. He put an arm around Zoe's shoulders.

"Of course she will. You know, she's so worried about you." Max said.

"But what will I do?" Max looked at the night sky.

"I think you know what to do." Zoe nodded, still a bit uncertain.

* * *

A half hour later, Max, Zoe, and Paris managed to get to the Taylor house. They saw Luna and Rex waiting. As soon as Luna saw them, she ran to Zoe.

"Zoe, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I-" Luna was cut off when Zoe hugged.

"Oh! Luna, I'm sorry! I know that I'm impatient and bossy and clumsy, but I want you to be my friend. I hope you can forgive me." Zoe said. Luna smiled and hugged Zoe back. Rex walked up to them.

"Gee, Zoe, I'm really sorry too." Zoe smiled at him

"It's okay." Max put his hands to the back of his head.

"Ok, now that we're all okay, we haven't had dinner yet, so can we please eat now?!" Max asked. Everyone laughed.

"Race you." Zoe said, running inside.

"Well, I guess, everything's back to normal." Rex said, following Max and Luna inside. Max nodded.

"I guess so"

* * *

**Ok, I'm done, but don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon. Please review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola people! I'm back, and here's the next chapter of "What lies within."**

**Of course, I don't own dinosaur king.**

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

The next day, Rex woke up early like he always did. He got ready for the day and went downstairs with Ace by his side. When he got downstairs, something was different. Luna wasn't cooking breakfast. Instead, she was already done.

"Good morning Rex!" Luna said.

"Good morning Luna."

"Hey Rex, I kind of want to explore a part of the town, so I'll see you later." Aura flew aside Luna. They went out the door before Rex got the chance to say anything.

* * *

"Rex, where's Luna?" Zoe asked.

"She wanted to see a part of town." Max answered

"I wonder why she isn't back yet." Rex said. Max shrugged.

* * *

The Dino-holders beeped. Reese came on the screen.

"Let me guess, the Alpha Gang?"Zoe asked. Max groaned.

"Where are they now?" Rex asked.

"In the shopping market. Luna should already be there. "

* * *

When Max, Zoe, and Rex got to the shopping market, they saw Luna and Aura battling four dinosaurs.

"Looks like she could use our help." The three of them slashed their cards through the holders "Dino slash!"

"Triceratops, Roar!"

"Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Spring up, Parasaurolophus!"

The dinosaurs turned into their regular size and started heading for any dinosaur they could see first. Paris was fighting Tank, Ace, was fighting the Saurophaganax, Chomp was fighting Spiney, and Aura was fighting Terry.

"Why do you guys keep coming anyway?!" Max shouted as Chomp tackled Spiney.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Zander said slashing a card through the Alpha Scanner.

"Tail Smash!"Zander said.

Ursula looked to the not-so-far distance. _This better be worth it Seth._

"Neck Crusher!"

* * *

Seth was, once again, in the shadows, but this time, he was looking for something. A figure approached him. Seth smirked and turned around.

"It looks like one of you finally saw through the diversion." Seth said. The figure stepped up.

"So now what? You've found me. What are you going to do now?" Luna came into view.

"What are you trying to do?" Luna said quietly. She took caution. She knew that he was different from the Alpha Gang. He was more dangerous. Seth chuckled a bit darkly.

"Well, aren't you clever?"He said.

"What are you guys trying to do?" Luna tried again. Seth chuckled again.

"Just remember this; dinosaurs were meant to stay alive like us." Then, Seth ran off. Luna stood there.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the battle, a face came on Ursula's screen.

"Now what, Seth?" she asked. Seth shook his head.

"It wasn't here. Let's go back to Zeta point" Ursula nodded. She looked at Zander and Ed. She nodded her head at them.

"Now! Volcano Burst!"

"Shock Wave!"

"Earth Barrier!"

The Saurophaganax attacked on its own . The D-team's dinosaurs were taken by surprise, so they were defeated. Ursula, Zander, and Ed unsummoned their dinosaurs and hopped onto a jet.

"See ya later, kiddies!"Ursula said as they took off.

* * *

Max, Rex, and Zoe summoned Chomp, Ace, and Paris into their smaller form. Luna had just walked back to them as well.

"What is with those guys?" Max said walking to where Rex, Zoe, and Luna were. Zoe shrugged.

"It beats me, but they're starting to get on my nerves." She said.

"Well, whatever it is, it's probably important, and if it's important to them, then it can't be good." Luna nodded.

"Let's just go back to my house and talk about it there." Max said. Rex and Zoe nodded and started walking. Luna looked at the other direction.

"You coming Luna?" Zoe asked. Luna snapped her head back in the others' direction.

"Um, I have to do something, but I'll see you guys later." Luna half ran to the other direction with Aura by her side. Max, Zoe, and Rex looked at the direction she went in.

"What was that about?" Zoe asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe she just wanted to finish her walk around." Rex said. Rex looked at Max and Zoe.

"Guys?" Max and Zoe snapped their heads back in Rex's direction.

"Uh, yes?"

"What were we talking about?" Rex sighed.

"I was just about to say that I was going to take a walk around town. Do you guys want to come?" Max and Zoe shook their head.

"Nah, I'm going home." Max said. Zoe agreed.

"Yeah, I should get going too." She said, walking away. Max walked away in a different direction.

"Well, that was weird." Rex said as he started walking.

* * *

Luna sighed. _I really don't like to keep secrets for them._ She stopped at a bakery.

"Excuse me, may I have ten sugar cookies, ten chocolate chip cookies, ten mint cookies, ten sugar cookies, and ten oatmeal cookies. Can you put them in separate paper bags please?" **(A/n: COOKIES!!! Which one is your favorite?)** The sweet old baker nodded.

"Here you go, deary."The old woman said handing Luna the bags of cookies. Luna handed the baker the money.

"Thank you" The baker smiled as Luna walked away.

"Such a nice girl."

Little did either of them know or realize that they were being watched.

* * *

Max grunted, getting out of the bush he was in. He brushed the thorns and leaves off his clothes.

"Ok, lesson learned. Do not ever try to hide in a rose bush." He said. He caught sight of Luna leaving the bakery, so he thought that it would be the right time to leave the rose bush. He walked a few feet behind her, making sure that if she turned around, he would be ready to hide.

Max didn't want to have to spy on her, but a while ago, during the battle, Max saw something.

(Flashback!!!)

_During the battle, Chomp was getting beaten up. Max looked to the skies to see if he could get some back-up from the skies from Luna and Aura._

_When he looked up, he only saw Aura. Luna was nowhere to be found. He looked in a different direction. Then, he saw Luna going into a dark alley. He chose not to follow her because Chomp needed him at the moment._

_Twenty minutes later, the Alpha Gang escaped. Max saw the jet come out of the dark alley. Luna came out a minute after the Alpha Gang left. After Luna unsummoned Aura, Zoe asked if Luna was coming. When Luna said 'no', it was unusual because she didn't give them a real answer of where she was going._

(~End of flashback~)

"Maybe I'm just crazy, but what if…Luna was a spy?"

* * *

Zoe hopped out from behind the trash can. Luna was leaving the bakery, so she sprinted out of her hiding place. Zoe didn't exactly like spying on Luna, but events from last night kept coming to her head.

(Flashback!!!)

"_Stop it, Luna! Stop stealing my friends!" Zoe pushed Luna. Luna fell on the ground. Zoe looked at Luna's face. It had no emotion on it. She looked at Luna's eyes. It had sadness written all over them. Zoe covered her mouth. Her eyes widened as tears streamed down her face. She ran out of the room and out of the house._

(~End of Flashback~)

Zoe still couldn't forget Luna's face yesterday. She just needed to know that Luna was okay.

* * *

Rex walked around town, wondering why everyone was acting weird that day. He was nearing GMB when he spotted Luna. She was headed inside, and it looked like she didn't see him. When he was going to the path to the building, he fell to the ground. He just bumped two people.

* * *

Max rubbed the back of his head. He looked at the two people he bumped.

"Zoe, Rex?" Zoe looked at Max

"Max?" Rex looked at both of them.

"What's going on?" Max and Zoe looked at Luna. They saw her turning her head. They stood up quickly and dragged Rex inside a bush.

Luna looked behind her. She thought she heard Max, Rex, and Zoe. She shook her head and smiled.

"It was probably nothing." She said, going in to the GMB.

When she was inside the building, Max and Zoe sighed and got out of the bush.

"Ok, can somebody tell me what's going on? And who's bright idea was it to drag me inside a rose bush?!" Max and Zoe looked at each other.

"What _are_ you doing here?" They asked at the same time.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I have to go." Zoe said, running in the building. Max followed.

"Wait!"

* * *

When they were inside, they saw Luna. They stayed a few feet away from her and they made sure she wouldn't see them.

She went in the elevator and Max, Rex, and Zoe saw that it went to the tenth floor. They went in the other elevator and pressed the button

"Ok, so now can you guys tell me why you're spying on Luna?" Rex asked

Max and Zoe said they're reasons. Rex slapped his forehead.

"First of all, Zoe, Luna it fine. She told me and Max how happy she was that things were fine with you guys. And Max, Luna is not a spy. And another thing, instead of spying on her, don't you think it would be easier to ASK?!" Max and Zoe shook their heads.

"Luna's too nice to offend anyone. She might not say what she really wants to say." Zoe said.

"And would you tell me if you were a spy?" Max asked. The door of the elevator opened. Max, Zoe, and Rex got out. They say Luna on the far part of the hallway. They followed her.

* * *

Luna got out of the elevator. _I guess it's time to get back to work._

She went into a room. It was a sound proof room.

"Hey guys!" she said. The seven-year olds in the class room. They all looked up from what they were doing.

"Achi!" **(A/n: "Achi" is a Chinese term for big sister.)**They said, going to her. She took the bag of mint cookies.

"I have a treat for all of you!" All of the students went to their teacher and Luna gave them each a cookie.

"And best of all, I heard that mint helps the throat, so you'll do great when you're singing. If not, then it'll at least give you guys fresh breath. Each student ate their cookie and drank some water.

"Ok, now you guys better get to work. Go to your partners now." Each student obeyed and went to their partners.

"I'll check up on you guys later." Luna said, walking out of the room with the bags cookies in her hands.

* * *

Luna went into another room. It was more of a dancing studio than a room.

"Ok, so how are you guys doing?" The whole dancing class stopped what they were doing. They looked at Luna.

"Fine" they said.

"Good, because I have a snack for everyone." She said, taking the bag of sugar cookies. She handed a cookie to each student.

"You're going to need all the energy you can get." Luna said.

After the break, the students went back to their practice. Luna stepped out of the room. Half way out, she looked back at her students.

"I'll be back, ok?"

* * *

The next room Luna went in was slightly smaller than the last room she went in. It was filled with students playing instruments.

"Are you guys doing okay?" she said. The students stopped what they were doing for a little while. It was just quiet.

"Break time." Luna said, showing them the bag of chocolate chip cookies. The students lit up and put their instruments down.

"You didn't think I'd make you guys work all day, did you?" she smiled as her students lined up. She gave them each a cookie.

Soon enough, all the chocolate chip cookies disappeared. Luna looked at her students as they went back to their seats.

Luna stepped out of the room.

"I'll see you guys later on."

* * *

The next room was basically a simple classroom except it had a baby grand piano inside.

"Time for a break. I got your favorite." Luna said, showing them the bag of oatmeal cookies. "Line up for a cookie."

Each student lined up. They got a cookie each and ate it in one bite. Then, they went back to work. While Luna was there, one of her students stood up.

"What's wrong, Nevin?" Luna asked.

"There are people outside this room." Luna looked outside. She saw three familiar people. They quickly stepped away from the door. Luna looked back at her student that was known as Nevin.

"Ok, thank you Nevin, you can sit down now." Nevin nodded. Luna made her way to the door.

"Just continue. I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

"Rex, Max, Zoe!" Luna looked around. She saw the nearby plant moving.

"Can you please come out of that plant?" Luna said. Rex, Max, and Zoe went out of their hiding place.

"So what are you guys doing?"Luna asked.

After a few minutes of explaining, Luna stared at them. She smiled, then giggled.

"Zoe, I was never mad at you to begin with, and Max, I am not a spy."Max crossed his arms.

"Prove it. Why are you here in GMB?" Max said.

"I got a job here yesterday." Luna said. Max still wasn't convinced.

"Then, why didn't you tell us?" he said. Luna reached into her bag.

"Actually, I wanted to surprise you guys." She said, taking out eight tickets. "We have a concert on New Year's eve." Just then, from each of the four rooms Luna went in, a student came out.

"Achi!"The four students stopped for a moment. They glared at each other.

"What do you guys want. You know that Achi Luna likes our class more." A boy named Rae said.

"Who do you think you are? She likes us way more!" said a girl named Mariel.

"Give it a rest. We all know that Achi likes our class more than you guys can imagine!" said another girl that was named Marie.

"Shut up about it because she likes us way more." Nevin said.

"What's an Achi?"Max asked. Luna couldn't answer him because the four students started ripping each other apart. Luna tried tearing them apart. When she realized that she couldn't without hurting them. She sighed.

"Students, that is enough!" Luna said sternly.

"Now, what's the matter?" The four kids stopped glaring at each other.

"Achi!" They shouted.

"Dustin's choking!"said Marie.

"Brian's head is stuck in the piano!" said Mariel.

"Ashley got a huge paper cut on her arm, and it's bleeding." said Nevin.

"Anne can't fell on her arm and she can't feel her hand." said Rae. Luna's eyes widened.

"Students, go back to your classrooms. Try to calm your classmates down." Rex, Max, and Zoe just watched as Luna ran inside a room.

* * *

She ran to the first music room. She saw a boy coughing. Luna grabbed a glass of water and gave it to him.

"You're going to be fine. Now, students, take your seats for a while." Luna said after the boy stopped coughing. She ran to another room.

* * *

A girl was crying while holding her bleeding arm. Luna got a first-aid kit from the shelf. She brought the girl to the comfort room that happened to be in the room. After washing the wound, Luna brought out some disinfectant spray.

"Now, this might hurt a bit." The girl cried some more after she felt stinging on her arm. Luna put a bandage on the wound. She smiled.

"Shh, don't cry." The girl stopped crying. She sniffed. Luna smiled.

"Students, take your seats first." Luna said, rushing to another room.

* * *

A boy got himself stuck inside a baby grand piano. He struggled to get himself out, but he couldn't. He was to the brink of trying to yank his head out until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Brian, calm down. You're going to be okay." Luna said. She started soaping his neck with soap from the comfort room. Then, she attempted to pull him out. She did, but in the process, falling to the ground.

"Ok, class, take your seats." Luna said running to the last room.

* * *

In the last room, as girl was frowning while looking at her hand. Luna grabbed another first-aid kit. She looked at the hand. Luna grabbed some bandage roll and started bandaging up the wound.

"Now, I want you to put ice on this as soon as you get home, okay?" The girl nodded.

"Good, now class dismissed." Luna said. She dismissed the other classes and sighed. She walked back to Rex, Zoe, and Max.

* * *

"Well, that was hectic." Luna nodded in agreement.

"They are still young though." Luna said

"Why do they hate each other so much anyway?" Rex asked. Luna sighed.

"They all each told me the story behind it, over and over again." She said.

"A few months ago, the four classes were just one .The four kids; Marie, Mariel, Rae, and Nevin used to be best friends. But one day, they all got into a huge argument. They each had something that they liked, and they wanted everyone to know that it was the best. That's when it all started. The forty kid class turned into four groups with ten each. Marie's group was a singing group, Mariel's group played instruments, Rae's group danced whatever they wanted, and Nevin's group composed music." She stopped for a while.

"The student's fought each other so much that the owner of this building had to separate them into four classes." Luna sighed at the story.

"So, it all started because of arguments between who's better?" Zoe said. Luna nodded.

"That's not exactly the best reason." Max agreed.

"And Luna, I have one more question." Max said. Luna nodded.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Why did I see you talking to Seth earlier today?" Luna's face turned serious.

"I wondered why the Saurophaganax didn't have a partner, so I looked around. I saw something moving in the alley. As soon as you guys came, I got off Aura, and I went in."

"What happened then?" Zoe asked. Before Luna could answer, an explosion was heard. The D-team looked outside the window. They saw the Alpha Gang attacking the building.

"Now what do they want?" Max said. Rex looked at Luna.

"Are there any other people in here?" Rex asked. Luna shook her head.

"I don't think so. The owner is taking a day-off. There are only four classes today, and I'm the only teacher that's still here." he nodded.

"Good." Suddenly, four kids ran up to Luna. It was Marie, Mariel, Rae, and Nevin.

"Achi, I think that was an earthquake."

"What are we going to do?" Luna looked at the four younger people in front of her.

"I'll get them somewhere safe. You guys go ahead" The others nodded and started running.

"Where are they going?" Nevin asked. Luna didn't answer.

"Come on guys, we have to get you somewhere safe." She said.

They took the stairs basically because Luna wanted them to think it was really an earthquake and because they could get stuck in the elevator. The shaking started again. They stopped at the fifth floor.

Luna looked out the window. Her eyes widened. There was a dinosaur climbing up the building! Luna looked around. She saw a broom closet. Then, she looked at her students.

"Achi, what's wrong?" Marie asked. Luna pushed the four younger kids in to the broom closet.

"Wait in here until I come back, okay?"she said, running out of the room and ignoring her students' questions.

Luna took out her dinosaur card. She ran up to the roof. When she got there she shouted.

"Aura!" the small bird flew to her side. Luna put the card to the sensor of her dino-holder.

"Dino Slash! Pteranodon, time to shine!" Luna said. Aura turned into her bigger form. Luna jumped onto her.

"Come on, Aura!" she said

* * *

Luna and Aura flew to the fifth floor where Luna caught sight of Tank attacking the building from there.

"Apollo's Sphere!" Luna shouted, running the card through the sensor. The attack hit, and Tank fell, but some part of the building was damaged. Luna jumped off Aura and onto the fire escape.

"Aura, stall him." Aura nodded and started slashing Tank with her wings. Luna ran to the broom closet.

"Guys, we have to get out of here now." The four kids nodded. Luna directed all four of them until the third floor.

"You have to make it out of here on your own." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Mariel asked. Luna just ran to the window. She opened it.

"Go now!" Luna jumped out of the window. All four of them gasped.

"She just wanted to kill herself?! That was just-" he was cut off.

"Look!" Mariel said. They all looked through the glass. They saw Luna on some kind of bird. She looked at them and gave them a look that said: _you better get out now_. After which, she proceeded to attacking the other dinosaur.

"We better go" Nevin said. He noticed something moving above Marie. That's when he noticed that the florescent lamp was loose. His eyes widened.

"Watch out!" he pushed Marie out of the way. She looked at the broken lamp in front of her. Then, she looked at Nevin.

"Uh, thanks" she said. Nevin nodded.

"We have to go now." Everyone else nodded.

While they were at the stair case more lamps started getting loose. Mariel looked up and froze at the sight of the sharp objects that could fall on top of her. While everyone was still moving, she didn't move.

"Mariel!" Nevin shouted. Rea ran back up the stairway. He grabbed her arm and started running.

"Snap out of it!" He said. Mariel's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Marie asked. Mariel nodded.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." She said. Rae let go of her arm.

"Looks like I'm starting to become a hero. You so owe me." He said. Suddenly, a sign was loosened. Mariel pulled Rae out of the way.

"And now you don't"

"Well, that was uncool." Nevin said. Another lamp was loosening. Marie pushed him out of the way.

"Now, look who's talking." Rae said.

"We don't have time for this." Marie said. Everyone nodded

"Let's go"

* * *

The entire trip down the stairs was hectic. None of the four kids have ever seen so many falling lamps in their lives. Not even in cartoons.

Despite the falling lamps, the constant pushing and pulling people, and the screaming for their lives, all four kids got out alive.

When they were outside the building, they saw that there were no more monsters and that the building was fine from the outside. They started laughing. Marie hugged Mariel and Nevin linked arms with Rae. The next thing they knew, Luna was running to them, and she was surprised when she saw all of them smiling and laughing.

"Are you all okay?" she asked. They looked at her and ran to her.

"Oh yeah, we're more than okay." Mariel said.

"We're friends." Luna looked at them and smiled.

Maybe the Alpha Gang did something right after all.

* * *

**Ok, I'm going to make the ending short cuz it's like 12:24am now. Please review! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Any New Year's resolutions yet? I hope you guys enjoy this New Year special of "What lies within"**

**I don't own Dinosaur King. (this is the brother speaking that I love pie)**

**Enjoy it!

* * *

**

The next day, Rex woke up and was surprised that when he got downstairs, Luna wasn't there, and breakfast was on the table before the usual time. He saw two sticky notes on the refrigerator. Rex walked to the refrigerator. He read the one that was labeled for him.

_I needed to go to GMB early. I'll see you guys later._

_~Luna_

_P.S. Please take this note off the refrigerator. I haven't told everyone else about the concert yet._

The other note was for Mrs. Taylor.

_I won't be in the house for the entire day. I'm sorry if I can't cook for you guys today._

_~Luna_

"I wonder why she had to go early."

* * *

The D-team visited Luna after lunch, but the tenth floor was completely empty. No one was there. There was a note on each of the four classrooms. Max, Rex, and Zoe read it.

_Students,_

_Go to the presentation room (11__th__ floor). I'll be in the theatre area/ stage room or the roof (13__th__ floor/16__th__ floor) if you need me._

_~Achi Luna_

"I guess they're getting ready for the show on Thursday." Rex said.

"Why don't we pay Luna a visit." Zoe suggested. The two boys nodded.

"Ok"

* * *

The entire thirteenth floor was buzzing mostly because it was the entire stage. All around, there were workers decorating. Max, Rex, and Zoe caught sight of Luna. She was holding a clip board.

"Put that there and hang those there." she said to a few workers. Max, Rex, and Zoe walked up to her.

"Hey Luna!" Luna turned around.

"Oh, hey guys!" she said.

"It sure is busy around here." Max said. Luna nodded.

"Yeah, the concert is coming up. It's going to be on New Year's Eve!"

"That soon?"Rex said. Luna nodded.

"Plus, right after the concert, comes the New Year's Banquet in this same building." Luna said. She looked at the guys installing the lights.

"Be careful with those." She said. Luna looked at her clipboard.

"We're running a bit behind schedule." She said.

"Are you in charge of everything?" Max asked. Luna nodded. She looked at the clock.

"Ok, guys, we're a bit behind schedule. I'm just going to check up on things on the roof." Luna shouted so that everyone could hear.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go." She said. "I'll see you guys later though." Max, Rex, and Zoe watched as Luna walked to the elevator.

"Maybe we should go now." Max and Zoe nodded

* * *

Luna came home late. She yawned and looked at the time. _2 am._ She trudged her way to her room. When she got to there, Luna saw Aura. She was out like a light. Luna looked at her clipboard.

"It looks like I'm free tomorrow." After putting her clipboard down on a table, Luna finally managed t get some rest.

* * *

The next day was the 29th of December. When Rex came downstairs, he was a bit surprised when he saw Luna was cooking breakfast.

"Uh, good morning, Luna" he said. Luna smiled.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Don't you have to go to GMB today?" he asked. Luna shook her head.

"We're almost done, and the students have been practicing since last month. So, the owner gave me a day off." Rex nodded.

"That's good." Mrs. Taylor came down the stairs. She had a suitcase with her.

"Good morning Mrs. Taylor!" Luna said.

"Good morning, children!" Mrs. Taylor said. Rex looked at her bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked. Mrs. Taylor smiled cheerfully.

"I have a reunion with my friends today. I'm going to Mexico, and I'll be back first thing in the morning on the 31st." Luna and Rex nodded.

"Have a good time, Mrs. Taylor nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, I will." Mrs. Taylor went out the door. Rex sat down.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I have a day off after all." Luna said, wiping the counter top. Suddenly, the phone rang. Luna stared at the phone.

"Who could be calling this early in the morning?" Luna asked no one in particular. Rex shrugged.

"I don't know" Luna picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Luna pulled the phone away from her ear when the caller basically caused her to go deaf. Even Rex could hear it.

"_Luna!"_ the tone wasn't angry, but it was more of panicked. Luna put the phone back to her ear.

"Sir?"

"Ok, please stop shouting."

"Calm down. What happened?" Luna covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible! I'll be right there." Luna put the phone down. She grabbed her sling bag and made her way to the door.

"What happened Luna?" Rex asked.

"Someone set most of the stage on fire." She said.

"So you have to go back to GMB? That seems a bit unfair." Luna shrugged.

"It's okay. Anyway, I'll be back for lunch."Luna walked out the door.

* * *

It was 10 when Luna got back to the Taylor household. She rushed to the kitchen and put on an apron and immediately started cooking the fried rice. Rex and Max came in the room.

"Hey Luna!" Max said. Luna barely looked up.

"Hi!" she said. She automatically looked back to the pan. She moved it around, then she put it in a bowl. Luna walked to the already set table. After she put the bowl down, then, she ripped the apron off her, grabbed her bag, and rushed to the door.

"I'll see you guys later" Luna said, half way down the hallway.

"You aren't going to eat?" Rex asked. Luna shook her head.

"I don't have the time." With that, Luna left the house.

* * *

Luna came back to the house at 6:30pm. It was just like lunch except she was cooking fried chicken. She finished at around 7 o'clock. This time, before anyone came to the dining room, Luna wrote a note and put it on the center of the table with the tickets. Then, she looked at the time. She had to go again.

"I have to go!" she said to the people in the house. Before anyone could question her, Luna left.

* * *

The next day, Rex went downstairs, but something was different. He couldn't smell something cooking. He went to the kitchen. Luna wasn't there. He tried her room. Rex knocked on her door. No answer.

"Luna?" he called. Still no answer. Rex slowly opened the door.

"Luna?" When Rex opened the door, Luna wasn't there. He only saw Aura. Rex opened the door fully. Rex stepped inside the room.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. Rex sprinted to the door. There, he saw Luna. She wasn't exactly a mess, but you would have automatically noticed that she was tired. Her hair was still in the same chopstick held bun, but it was a bit messier than usual, her eyes were a bit red too. She smiled at him.

"Good morning Rex!" Luna greeted. Rex looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Have you been working all night?" Luna sighed and nodded.

"We had to re-do the stage, and we're only half way through. I'm going back again later." Rex stared at her. Luna started making her way to the kitchen. Rex noticed how much slower she was than usual.

Luna washed her hands and took out three eggs. After washing them, she cracked them and put them in a bowl. She took out a two tomatoes and started chopping them. Luna turned on the stove and brought out a spatula. She put in some oil, then the eggs, then the tomato.

"I hope you guys like tomato omelet." Luna said when the omelet was done cooking. She put the omelet on a plate, and she put the plate on the table that Rex had already set.

"Thanks"

"Maybe you should sit down first." Rex said. Luna shook her head.

"I'm going to wash up." Luna looked at her outfit. It was a bit dirty. She walked to her room.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Luna looked a bit better than she did before. Well, at least, her clothes did. Her facial features, though, were the same as when she came in.

Luna looked at the time. It was nearing 7 am.

"I have to go. I'll see you later Rex!" Luna ran out the door. Rex stared at the door. He wanted to run after her, tell her that she needed rest, but he didn't. He just stood there. Max went downstairs. He saw Rex staring at the door.

"Uh, Rex? Why are you-"Rex sighed.

"Luna's been working all night, and she just left…again."Max's eyes widened.

"Say what?!" Max shouted. "But, that isn't fair!" Rex nodded.

"I know" At that time, Rex decided on something.

* * *

Rex, Max, and Zoe were upstairs when Luna came back to the house for lunch or to make lunch rather, so only Dr. Taylor noticed her come in.

"Hi there Luna!" Luna smiled at him.

"Hello, Dr. Taylor!" Luna said, walking to the kitchen. She took out a pot and brought out some mushroom soup mix. After putting water and the mushroom mix in the pan, she started cooking.

* * *

Max, Zoe, and Rex ran down the stairs. They saw Dr. Taylor.

"Hey dad, is Luna here yet?" Max shouted.

"Yes" was the response that came out of the living room. The three of them went to the kitchen. They didn't see Luna. They saw the counters, and the turned on stove. Wait, the _turned on_ stove?

"Where's Luna?" Zoe asked.

"And why did she leave the stove on?" Max added.

Rex and Max went to check Luna's room. That's when they heard Zoe scream.

"Oh my gosh, Luna!" Max and Rex ran to the kitchen. They saw Luna on the ground in front of the stove. She was behind the counters, so they couldn't see her at first. She was unconscious, but she was sweating and had labored breathing.

"Luna!" Rex ran to her side. He started to lift part of her body so that he could carry her. Dr. Taylor ran to the kitchen. He saw Rex carrying Luna.

"What happened?!" No one answered him. Despite the fact that Luna's room was nearer and on the ground floor, Rex ran up the stairs to his room, Max and Zoe right behind him. He kicked the door open, and gently put her on his bed.

"Dad, call a doctor!" Max shouted.

* * *

"She's exhausted." The doctor said. "I suggest you let her get some rest." Dr. Taylor nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor." Dr. Taylor went out of the room for a while leaving Max, Rex, and Zoe inside the room.

"Poor Luna" Zoe said. "She's been working really hard, and it doesn't help that Mrs. Taylor's not here either."Rex stood up.

"Maybe it's time we started helping too."

* * *

Luna slowly opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing. She briefly looked around. She was in Rex's room.

"Luna?" she heard a familiar voice and a familiar crow.

"Zoe? Aura?" Zoe stood up in excitement. She ran to the door.

"Max, Rex! She's awake!" she shouted. Max and Rex ran inside.

"Luna!" They said.

"How are you feeling?" Rex asked.

"I'm okay." Luna's eyes widened. She sat up a bit too quickly. Her head started to hurt more before she noticed the wet towel fall on her lap. She could feel her head falling, and all of a sudden; she felt two arms stop it. She looked up at Rex. He gently laid her head on the pillow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What time is it?!" Luna asked. Rex looked at his wrist watch.

"It's 7:30 pm." Luna's eyes widened.

"I have to get back!" Rex stopped her from sitting up again.

"Luna, you need to rest." Zoe said.

"But the concert is tomorrow, and everyone's counting on me at GMB." Max gave a thumbs up.

"Taken care of."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"We got Reese to take over the rest." Luna didn't seem that relieved.

"But how does she know what to do?"

"We borrowed your clip board." Max said.

"What about the students?"

"They said that you needed to rest too. They even told us that their practice has been going really well." Zoe said.

"But what about dinner?"

"Dr. Taylor is ordering Chinese food." Rex said.

"But what about the-"

"Cleaning? We took care of all that a while ago." Zoe said. Luna looked around Rex's room. It was cleaner than usual.

"Are you sure everything is fine at GMB?"

"Yes" Zoe smiled.

"It's kind of funny convincing your boss to let Reese take over."

(Flashback!!!)

_Max, Zoe, Reese, and Dr. Taylor were on the thirteenth floor. Rex was back at the house. They were trying to convince the GMB's owner to let Reese take over. He was about Reese's age, but when he hesitated, Reese brought out a mini dynamite. She lighted it and brought it to the owner's head._

"_She's a twelve year old girl, and you made her work all night!" Dr. Taylor said._

"_Luna needs her rest!" Zoe said._

"_And making her work while you do nothing is unfair!" Max shouted. The string on the dynamite was getting shorter._

"_Now, are you going to let me take over? Or are you going to risk having to cancel what is supposed to be the best music event of the year?"The man looked at the dynamite. He closed his eyes, then opened them._

"_Miss, what is your name?" he asked. Reese looked raised an eyebrow at him._

"_I am Reese Drake." she answered. _

"_Well, Ms. Drake, I will let you take over on one condition," Reese seemed surprised. Was this guy nuts or something? His show room was about to be blown up!_

"_And what would that be?" the owner smirked and closed his eyes. He turned around and started to walk away._

"_Please keep that stick of fake dynamite. You're scaring the workers."_

(~End of flashback.)

One thing was for sure is that Luna was shocked.

"Oh, don't worry; you won't lose your job for that." Zoe said.

"Now, you should get some rest." Rex said, seeing Luna's tired eyes. Luna nodded because for once, she had nothing to worry about.

"Thank you" The rest of the D-team smiled as Luna drifted off into sleep.

* * *

At 11, Rex was still awake. Zoe had gone home and Max was already asleep in his room while he remained; for two reasons. One; it was his room. And two; he wanted to make sure that Luna was okay. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled. Then, he realized something. His smile faded.

"It must be hard." He said to her as she slept. "You always get hurt."

"It's been happening a lot."

"…And I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Reese's experiments."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you and Zoe when you guys fell in the lake."

"And, I'm sorry I didn't stop you this morning. I just stood there when I knew that you needed to stop."

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

* * *

The next day, Luna woke up early as usual. She sat up. That's when she noticed that she was still in Rex's room. She looked down, and she saw Rex sleeping on a futon with Aura and Ace beside him. Luna smiled and stood up. She walked over to him, and kneeled down beside him.

"Thank you Rex." She petted Aura and Ace. Then, she stood up again and walked out the door.

* * *

After getting ready for the day and changing into a new set of clothes, Luna felt refreshed. She heard the front door opened. Luna walked to the door. When Mrs. Taylor saw Luna, she hugged her.

"Oh Luna! Dr. Taylor told me about what happened to you. Are you okay, dear?" Luna nodded.

"Yes, thank you" Luna smiled. Mrs. Taylor let go of her for a second.

"Good, now, let's make breakfast for the boys." Luna nodded.

* * *

Rex woke up and sat up. Then, he looked over at his bed, and when he saw that Luna wasn't there, he sprang up, ran out the door, and down the stairs.

"Luna!"

"Good morning Rex" Luna said in her usual warm and quiet voice. She smiled at Rex's expression. He was speechless.

"Oh, good morning Rex!" Mrs. Taylor said cheerfully. Rex just stared blankly ahead. The one thing that brought him back to earth was Luna's hand being waved in front of his face.

"Rex?" she said, seeing that he wasn't really breathing.

"Huh, what?" Luna giggled.

"I was saying that maybe you should get dressed before you should eat." Rex looked at his clothes. He nodded.

* * *

For probably the first time in four days, Luna actually got to stay long enough to have breakfast. Unfortunately, after breakfast, she had to go again.

"I'll walk you there." Rex had said. Luna nodded

"Okay"

* * *

Soon enough, they got to GMB, and Luna gasped when she saw the entire stage.

"It's amazing!" Luna exclaimed. She twirled around to see the entire room/floor. Reese walked up to them.

"Reese, this is amazing. Thank you." Reese sighed in relief.

"No wonder you were so tired. This job is hard work." She said. The owner of GMB came next.

"Hello Ms. Clark, I trust you are well?" He asked. Luna nodded.

"Yes sir, though I apologize for my absence." The owner shook his head.

"It's quite alright, but thanks to Ms. Drake over here, everything went according to plan, and as thanks, you get a paid vacation." Luna seemed a bit surprised.

"But sir, what about my students?" she asked.

"They all agreed to give you the vacation." Luna was really surprised now.

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems that they are so much more behaved now." The owner, also known as Mr. Mark Smith, nodded. Luna smiled.

* * *

It was 5pm, and the concert was starting. Luna was backstage while Rex, Max, Zoe, Reese, Mrs. Taylor, Dr. Taylor, Mrs. Drake, and Dr. Drake were sitting in seats that were on a balcony. Everyone on the floor was dressed in formal mainly because of the banquet that was to come right after the concert.

Mr. Smith went on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our first concert. I am pleased to tell you that all of the money will be going to charity. So now, sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy the show." Mr. Smith walked off the stage and everyone clapped. Zoe, who was beside Reese, took note that her sister was clapping louder than usual.

**(A/n: I do not own any of the songs that are in this fic.)

* * *

**

"Now, let's give a round of applause for Marie and Dustin singing 'At the beginning with you' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis." Mr. Smith said, he walked off the stage again and applause came as the curtain was pulled again.

Marie and Dustin nodded at each other and the music started to play.

_**Marie:**__  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
__**Dustin:**__  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_And..._

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
__**Marie:**__  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
__**Dustin:  
**__Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
__**Both:**__  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And..._

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And...  
__**Dustin:**__  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
__**Both**__:  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_**Dustin: **__(Hey ay ay)_

_**Both:**_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
__**Marie:**__  
Starting out on a journey  
__**Both:**__  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

* * *

_

"Next up, we have Mariel playing 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift"

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

* * *

_

Soon enough, the show had an intermission. Family and friends were allowed to visit their kids backstage. Max, Zoe, and Rex went backstage to visit Luna.

"Hey Luna!" Zoe greeted. Luna turned around. Rex stared.

"Hey guys! You look great!" Luna said.

"Thanks!" Zoe said.

"You look great too!" Luna smiled shyly.

"Th-thank you"

**(A/n: Ok, time for our own kind of intermission. I don't know if you think this is an intermission, but it is for me.)**

Max wore a red dress shirt with slacks and black shoes. Though it took some convincing, **(A/n: ) **he gave up his helmet for a night. Rex wore about the same thing except he was wearing a blue dress shirt and he had a black jacket.

Zoe wore a tube yellow dress that went a bit above her knees. Her shoes were gold doll shoes and her hair was in its usual pigtails

Luna wore a white heart tube flow dress that went down a bit below her knees. It had a black ribbon around the waist. She had her usual ankle boots on and her hair remained the same as it always did.

**(A/n: Alright, intermission over)**

"Uh Rex?" Max said, shaking his friend. "Earth to Rex!" Max shook him harder.

"Huh?"

"We have to go! The concert will start again soon." Rex looked around.

"Where's Luna?" He asked.

"She needed to go backstage" Zoe explained. "Now, let's go"

* * *

"Ok, now we have Rae and his partner Anne dancing to 'Can I have this dance' by Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Effron."

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance_

The song ended and so did the dance. Rae twirled Anne around, and they finished.

**(A/n: For the record, I did not mean to make Rae sound gay.)

* * *

**

The rest of the concert had gone perfectly. Kids, adults, and teen agers played their best, and the audience loved every minute of it. Though the concert only took a few hours, it was probably the best concert GMB has ever shown** (A/n: That would mainly be because of the fact that it was the first concert they have ****ever**** shown.)**. The curtain went down on the last pair that was performing, and Mr. Smith went back on stage.

"Well, that was our last performance. Let's give a hand to our composers!" The curtain went up and revealed the composers of each song. Luna's class being in the front. All of the seven-year olds waved at their parents. Nevin took glance at Luna. She winked at him as the curtain went down again.

"Well, now that the concert is finished, I want to introduce to you to the girl that made all of this possible. Let's give a hand for Luna Clark!" Everyone clapped. Luna looked at the balcony where all her friends were.

"And now, Luna Clark."Luna's eyes widened slightly as Mr. Smith gave her the microphone and music started to play. Luna sighed. But, when she recognized the tune, she smiled.

"This is dedicated to all the friends I made here. You guys are the best."

_When I think  
of what I've been through  
I can see  
that you've always been there for me  
to tell the truth  
don't know what I'd do  
without you  
Half of my dreams would not come true_

_You are the one  
that I have hoped for  
Now my life  
means so much more  
Now we can be  
together forever  
Forever just you and me  
be here for you  
you here for me_

_It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you_

_Since the day  
you came in my life  
I knew then  
that you'd be someone by my side  
Then you proved  
you're a friend to me  
Within my heart  
wherever, you will always be_

_You are the one  
that i have hoped for  
all my life  
means so much more  
now we can be  
together forever  
just you and me  
there for each other_

_It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you_

_It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you_

_It was you  
who was always right by my side  
when I just can't do it  
you helped me through it  
we're friends forever  
like best friends should be_

_You'll always be (Darkchild, Ashley Ballard)  
a special part of me (So Plush)_

_It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you_

_It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you_

_It was you  
showed me I've got a friend  
I always knew  
that you'd be right there  
It was you  
stuck with me when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
I know that I can count on you_

_It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you_

_You are a friend to me,  
It was you_

Everyone clapped/gave a standing ovation. It was no wonder she was GMB's composer.

"Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." Luna gave the microphone to Mr. Smith and she walked off the stage.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the show, our banquet will be held on the thirteenth floor. Thank you."

* * *

Everyone that was invited by Luna went to her.

"Luna!" Zoe said, running to her. The only thing anyone could really see or hear were the words "Great!" or "Come on!" and Zoe dragging Luna somewhere.

"Well, I guess we'll see them later then." Dr. Drake said as they all walked to the elevator.

* * *

The party was starting and everybody was dancing. Max and Rex were seated in a corner.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and Luna." Max said, and as if on cue, the doors of the floor opened. All eyes were on the two girls that entered. They were looked absolutely stunning! Max and Rex gaped. It was Zoe and Luna!

**(A/n: Time for another intermission! Sorry people and don't worry, this is only for special occasions.)**

Zoe was wearing a ruby red one-shoulder dress that went down to her ankles. She had gold heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and held with a gold hairclip, and she had a gold bracelet. Her makeup was really simple, yet she really hated looking girly. She had light red lipstick, red blush, and gold eye shadow that was put on lightly.

Luna, on the other hand, was wearing something a bit different. Her dress was a really deep sapphire that had a jeweled center brooch and beading throughout the bodice. It flowed down to her ankles. She wore silver heels, and her hair was curled. Her makeup was a bit unique. She had lipstick that was in between the color of pink and red, she had pink blush, and she had silver eye shadow that was also put on lightly.

**(A/n: Don't worry this is the last intermission.)**

Whispers could be heard throughout the entire floor, but after a while, the party resumed. Luna and Zoe walked up to Rex and Max. They giggled.

"Are you guys okay?" Zoe asked. The two boys didn't move.

"Uhm, Rex? Max?" Luna waved her hand in front of their faces. Zoe laughed.

"Come on Luna. Let's leave them to figure out how to breathe again." Zoe dragged Luna to two chairs that weren't too far from the guys. It seems that she was getting dragged a lot.

* * *

"You ready?" Zoe asked. Luna gave a small smile. She nodded at the DJ. He nodded back.

"Okay people; let's slow things down a bit."

* * *

The DJ out in a record and a song played. It took the two boys out of their trance. They looked at each other, then back at the girls. After which, they nodded at each other. Both of them stood up.

* * *

Max walked to the girls. He cleared his throat and stretched his hand out to Zoe.

"M'lady, May I have the pleasure of having a dance." He said in a fake, yet almost convincing gentleman voice. It made Zoe giggle. She nodded and grabbed his hand as he led her to the dance floor. Luna watched at the pair as they went to the center of the room and started dancing. She smiled, but she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Luna turned around slightly.

"Hi Rex!" Luna said. Luna didn't notice the faint blush on his face.

"Um Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Will you dance with me?" Luna was taken a bit back. She blushed and glanced at Zoe. The original plan was to get Max to dance with Zoe, but Luna never thought this would happen. But nonetheless, she smiled and nodded as she let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor where Zoe and Max were.

Rex put his hand on her waist and Luna put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him and they started to dance.

* * *

Reese was watching the two pairs of the D-team dance. She kind of envied them. They were twelve years old!

"Ms. Drake?" Reese turned around to see Mr. Smith right beside her.

"Yes? Oh, and please call me Reese." Mr. Smith smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Reese nodded, surprised. He guided her to where there weren't many couples around.

"So Mr. Smith, why did you ask me to dance?"

"You seemed to be lonely." Reese didn't say anything.

"Oh, and Reese?"

"Yes?" Mr. Smith smiled

"Call me Mark."

* * *

"Hey Luna?"

"Yes Rex?" Rex smiled.

"I want to show you something." Luna nodded as they walked off the dance floor.

Rex brought her to the balcony that was not covered by the tent of the banquet. It was the one place that as built for watching the fireworks. Luna shivered a bit. Rex noticed this. He brought something out of his jacket, then, he took it off and put one of his hands, along with the object, behind his back.

"Here; you need it more than I do." Luna shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, really. I mean, you've done a lot already." Rex smiled as Luna let her head drop. He put his jacket around her shoulders and he held her chin up.

"I don't do it because I have to…I do it because I want to." Rex let go of her chin for a moment. With his other hand, he revealed a box. Luna looked at it as Rex opened it. She looked at the object in awe. It was a black fire lily! Well, it was a fire lily and it did look convincing, but it was fake. **(A/n: I don't really know if there is such a thing as a black fire lily.)**

"It's beautiful" Luna said. Rex took it out of the box and pinned it to her hair.

_You are beautiful._ Rex thought. He stared at her. She looked at the night sky. From there, you could see that it was showered with stars. She looked at him and smiled.

"What?" Rex asked when he noticed her staring. Luna shook her head, still smiling.

"Thank you." She put her head on his shoulder and surprisingly, none of them blushed. Rex entangled his had with hers and smiled

* * *

Zoe stared at the sight of Luna and Rex. _She's so lucky._ Then, she glanced at Reese. She had a funny look on her face as she danced with Mr. Smith. Zoe sighed.

"They're really lucky to have each other." She said. Max nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, and I almost forgot." Max and Zoe stopped dancing for a minute. Max reached into his pocket.

"Close your eyes." Zoe, although she normally wouldn't say yes, closed her eyes anyway. Max took out a small trinket. He brought it in front of Zoe.

"Now, open them" When Zoe opened her eyes, a smile formed on her face until it went from ear to ear. The trinket that Max brought out was a keychain with a picture of the two of them on it. Zoe took it.

"I know, it's not much, but-" Zoe cut him off.

"No, it's great. Thank you." Zoe hugged him, and they continued to dance.

* * *

An hour or two later, people stopped dancing, the DJ stopped playing, and everyone was looking at the countdown timer. They started to chant. During that time, Dr and Mrs. Taylor, Dr and Mrs. Drake, Max, Zoe, Reese, and Mark went to the same balcony where Luna and Rex were. Mark pulled a curtain down to basically fool people to not coming to that particular spot.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted their greetings. Just then, fireworks started shooting into the sky. Everyone cleared the tent. Mark's plan had worked. No one else went to that spot, and unfortunately for them, that happened to be the best spot on the roof.

"Awesome!" Max shouted as he saw a red and yellow one that reminded him of Chomp. The next one was a green and blue one.

"I like that one!" After that, came a blue and yellow one.

"Cool!"The next one was a silver and golden color.

"That one looks nice." Reese smiled at the younger people's reaction. She had asked Mark to order the fireworks in those particular colors. She had actually made it like that for the dinosaurs. The only reason for not making them shaped like dinosaurs is because she couldn't find fireworks that looked like dinosaurs.

"Which reminds me why aren't Ace, Chomp, Paris, and Aura here?" Reese asked. Zoe looked at Max who sweat dropped.

"They wanted to stay home." In truth, Max actually grabbed something that he thought was water and he poured it in their water bowls. That "water" happened to be a high-sugar energy drink. The poor dinosaurs ran around so much that they were out like a light in half an hour.

"Oh, well." Reese said, shrugging

"But Reese, this is great." Luna said. Mark looked at Reese. _She certainly is.

* * *

_

**Ok, I am sorry it's so late! Anyway, belated Happy New Year! Please review**


End file.
